The Halfa Families
by DanWolf92
Summary: The unexpected always happens, and when it comes to Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton, the unexpected always happens to him, and that is what happens in this story. Read to find out what happens to Danny exactly.
1. Ember

Danny and Skulker were fighting as usual when something unexpected happens. Ember shows up and Skulker hits her real bad. Danny takes Ember to his house and helps patch her up. Certain things are said. Are Danny and Ember able to handle a relationship? Dani shows up and things start to happen with the three of them, but wait, what is happening to Sam? What about Vlad? Does he finally get what he wants, a perfect family? Only one wait to find out. After D-Stabilized. Before Phantom Planet. Danny and Ember are both 25. Dani is three years old.

 **Chapter 1: Ember**

Like most stories that are read or told, we always begin by going right into the action, but some stories that are read or told, we begin with an event that leads us to the main character. This story will not be like that for this story is unlike others that are told for we begin with someone that is out of character. Now, we begin our story.

It was a quiet day in the Ghost Zone for all of the ghosts. There was no ghost that was out making trouble, no form of fighting, and no shouting, or at least that is what we thought until a voice could be heard from almost everywhere.

"SKULKER!" Ember said as she shouted with all of her might trying to get the hunters attention as she approached his island. As she was getting closer to his island, what she saw surely did not surprise her at all. She saw that Skulker was getting ready for a hunt and when she saw this, she was in anger and the reason why she was in anger was because Skulker forgot that he had set up a date with Ember. When she saw this, she started to yell at him.

"Skulker! Where the hell do you think that you are going?" she asked with such anger in her voice. Skulker was able to detect and hear the amount of anger that was in her voice and he spoke up against her.

"Shut up bitch. I am going to go out and hunt a rare beast. Now, get out of my way." Now, when Ember heard this coming from her boyfriend, she was so angry that she started to lash out towards him.

"No. You are not going anywhere until I am done saying with what I have to say to you. I am tired of you always blowing off all of our dates and I am tired of you always of going to go out and hunt. You are a lousy boyfriend and I am through with you. Done." Now, Skulker, who claims himself to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, is one that does not accept rejection very lightly. With anger now fueling him, he turned to Ember and started to yell back at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that? The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I will get you bitch if I did not have a rare hunt that I had to go to. I will deal with you later." When Skulker said that, he left Ember alone and a bit terrified. Ember knew that Skulker was stronger than her and not wanting to be subjected of being abused or tormented in any way, Ember started to leave the Ghost Zone. Now, some are thinking of how she could leave the Ghost Zone. The answer is simple, the Fenton Ghost Portal. Every ghost knew that the Fenton Ghost Portal was one of the many portals that can be used for any ghost to go to the human world, but it was a ghost portal that was built by humans. Anyways, Ember continued to fly through the Ghost Zone until she came across the Fenton Ghost Portal. Upon seeing it, she flew through the portal and made her way to the human realm, more accurately, in the Fenton's basement. With her now in the human world and out of the Ghost Zone, she flew away from the Fenton House and made her way to the city.

A couple of hours later, Ember was relaxing at the park and was enjoying the quiet for the first time in her afterlife, but the quiet that was looming around was suddenly interrupted by a blast from a missile. Upon hearing the blast, she stood up from where she was and went to the source of the blast. What she saw did not surprise her at all. She saw Skulker trying to beat Danny Phantom, the ghost boy that always protects Amity Park. When she saw the fight, she looked at Danny closely. What she saw shocked her.

"Damn, when did Danny get so muscular?" Ember said to herself. She continued to watch the fight. As the fight progressed, Ember got in closer to see Danny fight, but when she did that, Skulker must have seen her for he spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" Skulker asked Ember.

"Well, I am watching Danny beat your sorry ass you loser." Now, when Skulker heard this, he was outraged at her. With anger still fueling him deeply, he shot his missiles at Ember which caused her to fly back greatly until she hit a house with such force. When Skulker saw this, he had a satisfied grin on his face, but not for long for it was interrupted by a beam of white light that was aimed at him which caused him to be caught in the confinements of a certain device, the FentonThermos, which was carried by none other than Danny Phantom. Now, the most of us know that Danny is the good guy in this story and he cares about everyone that gets hurt, both ghosts and humans, and Danny just saw Skulker fire a set of his missiles at someone. Wanting to know which one Skulker did manage to hurt, Danny left to go and see who it was. When he approached where the person was flown to, he was shocked as to who he saw, Ember McLain. When he saw her, to say he was shocked would be less accurate. Concerned would describe Danny in this situation. Upon seeing Ember tattered and broken in a sense, Danny picked her up and started to carry her to his parent's house. As he was carrying her, a thought entered into his head, a thought that would change the way that he thought about the female ghost.

'Why did Skulker hurt Ember? I have to find out.' Little did he know was that the answer that he was going to receive from Ember would thus unravel into a series of events for the both of them.

Danny continued to carry Ember until he was able to see his parent's house in the distance. Upon seeing the house, Danny started to increase his speed and moments later, he was in his room with a knocked out Ember. With both ease and carefulness, Danny set Ember on the bed. Before he even left the room, Danny decided to take a look at Ember to see if there was any scratches, bruises, or cuts that had to be taken care of. Knowing that he had to be extremely careful, he started to examine her. What he saw surprised him.

'Wow, Skulker did a number on her. It looks like a couple of fractured or broken ribs, looks like a broken leg and . . . . . oh my god. She has a huge cut on her abdomen. She is bleeding ecto-plasm out fast. If I do not treat it soon, her afterlife will be gone.' Knowing what he had to do to help Ember, Danny left his room to go and get the first aid kit that was in the bathroom. After looking around for bit and finding it, Danny went back to his room to see Ember out of his bed trying to leave, which could be seen as unsuccessful. Upon seeing this, Danny spoke up.

"Ember, what are you doing?" he asked even though he knew what she was doing in the first place.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ember asked Danny a bit dumbfounded. Danny knew that he had to calm down Ember.

"Ember, please calm down. I brought you here to help you get better," Danny said trying to reassure her, but it did not work as she was still freaking out.

"Who are you?" she asked yet again. Danny knew that he had to show her. Concentrating on his ghostly energies, Danny transformed into his superhero alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Upon doing this, Ember was shocked to see him.

"Dipstick, why are you helping me?" she asked wanting to know.

"The reason why I am helping you is because Skulker hurt you badly. I brought you here to help you heal. Now, please get back into the bed. I have to tend to your injuries." Knowing that she was weak and could not do anything against Danny at all, she went back to the bed just like he said. With her now back in the bed, Ember noticed all of the medical supplies that he was getting out. She saw gauze, peroxide, bandages, IV bag (which confused her), and as well as needle and thread. The first thing that she noticed that Danny grabbed was the peroxide.

"Okay, Ember this is going to hurt a lot," he said to her as he got closer with the peroxide in hand. Danny approached the wounds and he started to apply it on the cuts. It was when he did that did Ember start screaming in pain. It was as he was doing this did Ember start to think to herself.

'Why is the dipstick helping me? I am his enemy, and yet he is treating me like I am one of his friends,' Ember thought to herself, but what she did not know was that Danny was also thinking to himself as well.

'Damn Ember, I can't believe that Skulker did this to you. I am going to make sure that Skulker does not do this to you anymore. Uh-oh, I think that I might have overdone it with the peroxide.' Danny then capped off the peroxide and grabbed some cloth to wipe off both the excess peroxide and the excess ecto-plasm that was seeping through the wound. When he knew that the wound was clean, Danny then grabbed the needle and thread which caused Ember to get a little scared.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do with that?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I am going to have to stitch up the wound Ember or else you might have ecto-infections and trust me, you do not want any ecto-infections. I speak from experience." Danny then started to stitch up the wound and each and every time that he punctured Ember's skin, she winched slightly in pain. He continued to do this for five minutes until he was done. With that set, Danny grabbed the gauze and started to wrap up Ember's chest where she had a couple of broken ribs. Ember did not protest at all when Danny did this, nor did she protest at all when he wrapped up her leg as well. When he was done wrapping her up with the gauze, Danny the grabbed an ecto-level reader and started to scan her. What he saw on the screen shocked him.

'I can't believe it. Ember already has lost half of her ecto-plasm. From what this is telling me, all she needs is a transfusion and that is it. I hope that my ecto-plasm can help.' With that set, Danny transformed into his ghost half and he started to withdraw his own ecto-plasm into the IV bag for Ember. At least 30 minutes went by until he was done getting the ecto-plasm that he needed. He approached Ember and before he was able to put the needle into her, she spoke up.

"What are you doing dipstick?"

"I am giving you some of my ecto-plasm. It seems as if you lost half of your ecto-plasm when Skulker blasted you, but you will get your ecto-levels back up once my ecto-plasm is in your system. Just be patient and at least get some rest Ember." Before he even left the room, Ember spoke up.

"You know, you did not have to do this at all."

"I know, but it is my job to protect everyone, whether they are ghost or human. Now, get some rest," Danny said as he closed his bedroom door to let Ember rest, which she was about to do when a thought entered her mind.

'Danny is such a nice and caring guy and he goes out of his way to make sure that the people that he loves are taken care of, but I know that once I am all better that the both of us are going to go back to being enemies,' Ember thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep unaware that the ecto-plasm that was going to be put into her system was going to change her.

When Danny closed the door to his room, a thought entered his mind, and it was this thought that was going to change everything.

'I am not going to let Ember leave to go back to the Ghost Zone. She is going to stay here and live with me where I know that she will be taken care of and will not get hurt at all,' Danny thought to himself. With that now set in his mind, he went downstairs hoping that he would see someone that he had wanted to see for years now, Danielle. You see, it has been years ever since Danny had helped out Danielle, his clone that was created by none other by Vlad Masters, from becoming a pile of goo. Anyways, as he approached the kitchen, he would always hope to see Danielle scouring the fridge to find something to eat, but alas, that is not what he saw. He only saw an empty kitchen that did not have his daughter. Yes, that is right. Danny thought of Danielle as his daughter and not as a sister or a cousin for that is what he was technically. Danny was Danielle's father and he knew it deep down. He still remembers the nights that he would go out and try to find her to bring her back where she belongs and that was home. Anyways, Danny would still hope that Danielle would come to him for he wanted her safe. Knowing that what he dreamed of what was going to be impossible, he left the kitchen and he went to the living room where he then laid down to go to sleep. Little did he know was that by tomorrow when he woke up, he would be in for a surprise. Danny went to the couch and moments later, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ember Changes

**Chapter 2: Ember Changes**

Danny woke up the next day with a sore body and it hurt him. Carefully getting up and cracking every part of his body, Danny went upstairs to see how Ember was doing. He was about to open up the door when he stopped and started to think to himself.

'I hope that she is better today,' Danny thought to himself. Carefully, Danny opened up the door and when he did, he was shocked at what he saw. There in his bed he saw Ember, but she was different. She no longer looked like a ghost, but a human. When Danny saw this, he walked over to her carefully and looked at her. He still could not believe that Ember looked like a human. Wanting to know how it could have happened, he started to think of what could have caused it. Danny knew that he brought her to his house after the battle with Skulker was done and patched her up. He continued to think of what could have happened when it finally clicked, his ecto-plasm.

'I can't believe it. My ecto-plasm did this to her. Now, she is not going anywhere at all. She is going to be staying here from now on, despite what she says to me.' Danny was about to leave the room when he heard groaning. Upon hearing this, he looked at Ember and went to her.

"Ember, are you feeling a bit better?" Danny asked her. Still waking up from her sleep, Ember looked at Danny who was only a couple of inches from her face. When she saw this, she started to blush. Still remembering the question that was asked of her, she spoke up.

"I am feeling a bit better di-, I mean Danny," she said to him. When he heard this, he started to smile which made Ember blush even more. The next thing that Ember knew, she had a feeling that she had not had in a long time and that was having to go to the bathroom. She tried to get up out of the bed and find the bathroom and she was able to find it in time. Finally having a sense of relief, Ember was able to get done and she was about to leave the bathroom when she saw what she looked like in the mirror.

"I can't believe it. I look like a human again. How is this possible?" Ember thought to herself. She continued to think of what could have caused her transformation when she remembered that Danny used his own ecto-plasm to help her get back some of the lost ecto-plasm. She continued to examine herself that she failed to notice that Danny was standing in the bathroom door.

"So, I take it that you like how you look right now?" Danny asked her. Still not saying a word at all, Ember continued to look at her and that is when she did something that made Danny flinch. She let out a high pitch squeal that made Danny want to cover up his ears. After a while of squealing, Ember looked at Danny, ran to him, and started to hug him which caused Danny to blush. While she was giving Danny the hug, she spoke up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Now, when Danny heard this, he was confused as to why Ember would be thanking him. He thought about it for a while and that is when it clicked. It was because he made her turn back into a human, but little did he know, and little did Ember know as well, was that she was not just a human but something more. With a hugging Ember still clung to him, Danny took his own arms and started to hug her back which surprised her greatly. She was about to get out of his hug that he was giving her when Danny spoke up in her ear.

"You are welcome Ember," he said to her. Ember was able to get out of the hug, finally, and looked at Danny and it was as she was looking at him did she start to blush. Danny saw her blushing and in return caused him to blush as well. As the two were still blushing, Danny was able to speak up.

"Ember, I have to leave the house for a couple of hours to go and get some stuff. Can you please stay here?" he asked her with a blush still on his face. Now, when Ember heard this, she was still blushing as well due to what she just heard. Knowing that he was expecting a response from her, she said the words that she knew would have a huge effect.

"I will stay here Danny. Do not take too long." With that said, Danny started to leave the house and when he did leave the house, Ember noticed the car that he was driving. It was a 2010 Mercedes Benz. She could not believe it. Ember saw Danny leave and it was as she knew that he could not be seen in the distance did she decided to look around the house for her amusement. As she was looking around, she noticed how trashed it was.

"How can one person be so messy?" she said to herself out loud. She looked around for cleaning supplies and she was able to find them in a hallway closet. With all of them in her hand, as well as a cleaning apron, she started to get to work. She first started with the kitchen, the dirtiest room of them all. She saw that dishes were everywhere (dirty of course), the floor was not swept, and that there was dust everywhere as well. Upon seeing the dishes, she started on them first.

"I can't believe that one person can dirty so many dishes," she said again out loud to herself. Some time went by until she was able to get done with all of the dishes. With them done, she then proceeded to work on the rest of the kitchen, which to her surprise did not take that long. With the kitchen now done, Ember proceeded to clean the rest of the house. Hours went by when she heard a car door close from outside. Thinking that it might be Danny, she quickly put everything away and went to the living room and quickly put the TV on. It was as she turned the TV on did the door open up did she see Danny. Knowing that it was him, Ember did not say a thing at all, but otherwise it was Danny that spoke up.

"Wow. Ember did you clean the entire house while I was gone?" Danny asked her.

"Yes I did Danny, and it was very messy. I still could not believe the amount of dishes that I did. How often do you clean?"

"Well, truthfully, once a week. I have been so busy lately with ghosts trying to destroy the town that I barely have enough time to clean anymore." Now when she heard this, she was shocked. Hearing this, she knew that she had to say something to him, but little did she know was that what she was about to say to Danny was what Danny was about to say to her.

"Well, since you can't properly take care of a house, it seems as if I am going to have to stay here and help you and I do not want to hear any back-talk. Got it mister?" When he heard this, he started to laugh due to what she said.

"What is so funny?" she asked wanting to know. When Danny was able to put aside his laughter, he started to speak up.

"The reason why I am laughing Ember is because I have intended of you staying here in the first place," Danny was able to say to her between his laughing fits. Once he was able to say that to her, and stopped laughing, he went into the kitchen where he started to make dinner. Ember saw Danny about to start when she bumped him out of the way.

"Hey, why did you bump me out of the way?" Danny asked her wanting to know why.

"The reason is because I do not want you to dirty up the kitchen that I was able to clean up. Now, tell me what you about to make and I will make it." Upon hearing this, Danny spoke up as to what he was going to make for dinner.

"Pork ribs with homemade mashed potatoes and corn on the cob." Now, when Ember heard this, she was surprised. She did not expect for him to say that at all. She literally thought that it was going to be something that was thrown together fast. Upon hearing what Danny wanted to eat, Ember shooed him out of the kitchen and told him to get cleaned up so that way she can get started to get all the stuff for the meal. She was able to get the spices that she was going to use and everything else, but there was something else that she did not have yet and that was the ribs. Ember looked through the freezer and saw a rack of ribs, but she noticed that they were frozen.

'Great. There goes that dinner plan,' she thought to herself. She was about to put the ribs back in the fridge when something happened that she could not explain. The meat that she was holding in her hand was no longer frozen, but de-thawed.

'How did that happen?' Ember thought to herself. Not thinking about it too much, she started on the meal for the two of them. As she was cooking, something else happened which caused her to jump in both surprise and shock. She saw that the pan that she was about to grab for the potatoes phased right through her hands. Upon seeing this happen, she was confused as to what was happening. She tried to grab it again and was able to actually grab it this time, but the next thing that happened to her that shocked to her was when she was trying to get the potatoes set in the water. When she tried to peel the potatoes to put them in the pan, she saw that the potato turned invisible in her hand and she accidentally peeled her own hand. She looked at her hand and what she saw coming from the cut that happened shocked her. She saw both ecto-plasm and blood, human blood. When she saw this, a thought entered her mind.

'Am I just like Danny now?' Wanting to know if what she thought was true, Ember went to the nearest mirror which so happened to be a hanging mirror in the kitchen. Ember looked at herself and started to think of something that she never thought of before, a ghost half for herself. She continued to think of what she looked like when she was a ghost when she saw something that shocked her to her core. She saw two white halo rings travel up and down her body thus revealing her new ghost form, but when she saw her ghost form, she was surprised as to how she looked. She saw that she looked exactly like Danny in his ghost form, but with some differences. She saw that some of her midriff was shown, high-heeled white boots, white gloves, and she had the letters AP on her chest. When she saw that, she was confused as to why the letters AP would be on her chest. Ember also took notice to her hair as well for it was a white flame. When she saw that, she looked at it carefully, but it was as she was looking at herself did she not pay attention at all when Danny walked in the kitchen.

"So, it seems as if my ecto-plasm changed you in more ways than one," Danny said speaking up to the entranced Ember. Upon hearing his voice, Ember was able to break out of her trance and look at Danny, but when she looked at him, she noticed as to what he was wearing. She saw that he was wearing a tight t-shirt that was exposing his muscles and a pair of carpenter pants. When she saw the muscles on Danny, she could not believe how muscular he looked. Upon seeing him, she started to go weak at the knees, but she was able to get herself standing straight without a problem. While still staring at Danny, she failed to notice the same two white halo rings travel up and down her body thus revealing her human half. Danny saw this and that is when he knew that he had to help her.

"Ember, it seems to me that you are a bit inexperienced with your new abilities. I will have to show you how to control them properly and how to use them as well," Danny said to Ember. When she heard this, she looked at him and knew that she had to say something to her.

"Thank you Danny," she said to him. The two looked at one another and that is when they knew that their lives have changed, but both Danny and Ember did not know was that someone else was going to come into their lives that was going to cause many changes in the both of them, Danielle.


	3. Danielle

**Chapter 3: Danielle**

A couple of days have gone by, to be accurate, four days, ever since Ember has moved into Danny's house and the two have lived together peacefully with one another. Danny is happy that Ember was living with him for he now has a clean house and Ember is happy because of the training that she has been receiving from Danny to be able to learn and control her new powers. It was also during that time as well did both Ember and Danny get closer to one another up to a point to where they would go everywhere together in town. A couple of people that were in town thought that they were a couple, and some of those people were Dash and Paulina. Anyways, let's get back to the two that we all want to hear about.

Danny and Ember were walking together side by side and they were going to go to the Nasty Burger to get something to eat when the both of them heard rattling coming from a nearby alley. When they heard the rattle, the two were curious as to what could have caused the noise. They continued to look around and what they saw shocked them. It was not what they saw, but who they saw. The two saw a little girl eating something from a garbage can. Ember saw how dirty she looked and due to her new caring nature that she got from Danny, she went to the little girl.

"Where are you parents honey?" she asked the little girl. The little girl was about to cry when Danny approached her and looked at her carefully in her eyes. It was as soon as he saw a sparkle in her eyes did he know who she was, Danielle, his daughter. Upon seeing the sparkle in her eyes, Danny picked her up and gave her a hug and spoke up.

"I finally found you Danielle. I have been so worried sick," he said as he was still holding onto the little halfa in his arms. As he was still hugging her, Ember spoke up.

"Danny, who is Danielle?" she asked wanting to know. Danny did not waste any time at all when he answered that question.

"Ember, she is my daughter." Now, when Danielle heard Danny say this, she started to bawl her little eyes out. She clung onto Danny as tight as she could for she was happy of what he said. As she was still crying in his arms, she felt another pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw the woman that Danny was with. Upon seeing her, Danielle spoke up.

"Who-who are you?" she asked a bit afraid.

"It is okay. I live with Danny," Ember said to her trying to reassure her.

"You did not answer my question. Who are you?" Danielle once again asked wanting to know who her name was.

"My name is Ember, Danielle." Now when she heard this, she threw herself onto Ember and started to cling onto her. Ember was surprised when this happened, but she let it happen for she could tell that she needed someone. Ember looked at the dirty Danielle and she looked at Danny and spoke up.

"Danny, we need to take her where she belongs."

"I agree with you Ember. Let's take her home and get her cleaned up." When Danielle heard the word 'home', she started to cry again for she never had a place that she could actually call a home. Ember was still carrying Danielle in her arms when they arrived back at the house. As soon as they were inside, Ember carried Danielle into the nearest bathroom.

"I want you to get cleaned up and I will bring you some fresh clean clothes. I will be making some lunch for all of us to eat. Hurry up." With that done, Danielle was surprised as to what had just happened to her. The person that she wanted as a dad found her and announced saying that she was his daughter and her being taken to his house to have a place to stay. Danielle could not believe that this had happened to her. Still knowing that she was in the bathroom, she started to get herself ready to take a bath that she so desperately wanted. With her clothes now off and the water started, Danielle hopped right into the bathtub and started to clean herself. As soon as the water hit her, she saw the amount of dirt that was already coming off of her. She could not believe it, but she ignored it as she continued to get herself clean. It was as she was cleaning herself did the door open up by Ember.

"Hey Danielle, I got some clean clothes here for you. I hope that they fit."

"Thank you Ember, but before you leave, I would like to ask you a question."

"What would that be?" Ember asked back wanting to know what question that Danielle was going to ask her.

"How did you turn into a human again?" When she heard this, Ember knew that she had to tell Danielle everything.

"It was because of your dad and what he did. It was five days ago when I was in the Ghost Zone that I flew over to Skulker's island for the date that was set, but when I arrived, he apparently forgot about our date and it tore me up on the inside. I told him off and it seems as if he did not like that at all when I did that. I literally thought that he was going to end me right there, but in a sense, I was lucky since he had a rare hunt that he was about to go on. As he went on his hunt, I started to get bored and I arrived here in Amity Park where I saw both your dad and Skulker fighting one another. I watched for a little bit when he saw me. He asked me what I was doing and I told him that I was watching Danny kick his sorry butt. When I said that, he did not take it well. He took one of his rockets, missiles, or whatever he used and shot me with it and I fell unconscious. I woke up a couple of hours later and I saw Danny, your dad, helping me get better. I was seriously injured, but due to what your dad did, I was able to heal faster. It seemed as if I lost a lot of my own ecto-plasm and he used his own ecto-plasm to replace what I lost. I woke up a day later and I saw that I changed a lot. I found out that it was Danny's ecto-plasm that made me turn into a halfa just like him, and that is what happened." When Danielle heard this, she was highly surprised due to all that had happened to her. She continued to take her bath and she was happy to see that she was finally clean. Upon seeing and being satisfied that she was clean, Danielle got out of the tub while Ember was still in the bathroom. She was a bit embarrassed upon having her body seen by Ember. Danielle was able to cover herself up with the towel and spoke up.

"Can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Sure. I will leave Danielle. As soon as you are dressed, come downstairs for some food." Danielle nodded her head okay towards Ember's direction and as soon as she left the bathroom, she started to get dressed. She took a look at the clothes that was brought for her to wear and she started to put them on. As soon as she was dressed, Danielle left the bathroom and ran towards the kitchen where she saw Danny, her dad, preparing food. Danny turned around when he saw her dressed up and spoke up.

"My, don't you look nice," he said to her. Danielle blushed when she heard this.

"Thank you Dan- I mean daddy," she said to him. Danny smiled when he heard this coming from her. Danielle went to the table and sat down to get something to eat. A couple of minutes later, a plate was placed right in front of her and she was surprised as to what was on the plate. Chicken, potatoes, and corn. Upon seeing food, real decent food, for the first time, she started to drool. She was about to dive right in and eat everything in sight when her dad spoke up.

"If you are still hungry, there is more that I made." When she heard this, she was happy. Danielle grabbed a fork and she started to eat the food that was placed right before her. Oh, boy was it good. Anyways, she continued to eat the food that was placed in front of her and she loved every bite that she had. Danielle was able to finish what was on her plate and she asked for more due to how hungry she was. Once she was done with her second plate, she was finally full.

"Thank you dad. That was delicious. Can I please watch some TV?"

"Yes you may, but nothing inappropriate." Danielle nodded her head okay towards Danny's direction and headed off to the living room. It was as soon as she left did Ember speak up.

"Okay Danny, can you please tell me how she is your daughter," Ember asked wanting to know.

"I will tell you. First off, she is a clone of me that was created by Vlad amongst of his other clones that he created. She was part of the first batch. All of the clones, including her, tried to capture me so that way Vlad can obtain my mid-morph DNA to balance out the prime clone that he created. His clones were able to capture me and Vlad was about to get my mid-morph DNA when the machine exploded due to an overload. When it overloaded, the prime clone melted and Vlad was mad. He ordered the other clones to attack me, but all of them melted into ecto-plasm except for one and that was Danielle. I talked to her and I was able to convince her to stop listening to Vlad and be her own person. She listened to reason and no longer followed Vlad's orders at all. Ever since that, Danielle left to go and be by herself.

"It was a couple of weeks after she left did she need help with something and that was helping her to become stable. She was starting to melt into ecto-plasm and I tried to find a way to help her. Lucky for me, my dad made something called an ecto-dejecto that was supposed to weaken ghosts instead of strengthen them. Upon seeing this work, I took my dad's device and I tried to find Danielle. I was able to find her, but I saw that she was strapped to a table and was about to be turned into a pile of ecto-plasm by Vlad. Lucky for me, I had Valerie, the Red huntress, help me out. I went to Danielle and I injected the ecto-dejecto in her and I saw that she was better after that. Ever since I did that, she left to be on her own, but one thing is puzzling me though that I do not get."

"What would that be Danny?" Ember asked wanting to know.

"How did Danielle go from a 14-year-old to a 3-year-old? That is the one thing that I would like to know and that is what I am going to ask her." Danny got up from the table and went to the living room where he saw Danielle already watching TV and he was surprised as to what she was watching. The show that she was watching was Barney and Friends. Upon seeing this, Danny just looked at Danielle with a fatherly look, but he knew that he had something important to ask of her.

"Danielle," Danny said speaking up to her," can you please tell me something."

"What would that be dad?"

"Can you please tell me how you turned into a three year old?" Now, when Dani heard this, she knew that she had to tell him the truth of what happened to her. She drew a deep breath and she started to tell him.

"It started as soon as you stabilized me with that device, the ecto-dejecto. I remembered that I left because I wanted to be on my own. A couple of weeks passed when the first changed happened to me. I was flying when I started to hurt all over and I was hurting bad. As soon as I landed, I went to the nearest mirror and I saw that I was shorter, but by not that much. This continued to happen to me for the past 11 years and it was recently did it stop. The last change happened to me a couple of hours before you found me. I was actually starting to think that I was going to die on the streets. Dad, I am glad that you did find me." It was as she finished that did she start to cry and latch onto Danny giving him a big hug. Danny could feel the amount of hurt that Danielle carried and he knew that he was the only one that was able to help relieve the pain that she carried. The two continued to hug one another knowing that they were there to help one another, but what Danny did not know was that his little family was going to get bigger than he thought.


	4. Hey, guess what? We're married!

**Chapter 4: Hey, guess what? We're married!**

A couple of days have passed, more accurately two more days, since Danielle came in and started to live with both Ember and Danny and she was loving the amount of attention and care that she was receiving from the two. She knew that Danny was her dad, but the amount of care and love that she got from Ember almost made it feel like to her that she was her mom, and she loved it. One of the things that Danielle loves to do with Ember is to watch the Disney princess movies together and how they would sing the songs together. Danny heard the two together and he would always smile watching the both of them. It was also during the past couple of days as well that Danny and Ember had gotten closer together, to be accurate, boyfriend and girlfriend. The two had finally admitted their feelings to one another and started to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyways, let's get back to the story.

Danny, Danielle, and Ember were all inside the house and they were doing their own thing. Ember and Dani were doing some bonding together while Danny was downstairs in the lab thinking of something important that he wanted to do and that was to tell Ember how he wanted to be with her forever. He had his hand in his pocket fidgeting with something that he knew that he wanted to show Ember, but he wanted to do it in the most inconspicuous way possible. As he was thinking of what to do, something clicked inside of him of a problem that needed to be fixed first and that was papers stating that Ember was a real person and that Danielle was his daughter. Without hesitation, he took out his phone and call the person that he knew would be able to him, Tucker Foley. Tucker Foley is one of Danny's best friends and has been his best friend since Elementary School. His friend Tucker is one of those techno-geeks of the school and he could do anything with a PDA. Danny speed-dialed Tucker and waited for him to pick up. A couple of seconds went by when he heard his friend's voice.

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Actually Tucker, a lot and I do not want to explain everything to you."

"Would it happen to have to do with Danielle and Ember?" When Danny heard this, he was confused as to how Tucker already knew. He was about to ask him that when Tucker spoke up.

"Danny, I know that you are confused right now as to how I already know and I will tell you. It is easy to know everything that has happened in your house if people knew how to hack into your security cameras." When Danny heard Tucker say this, he face-palmed himself, but he knew that he still had to ask.

"Tucker, I need you to do something for me and I do not want to hear anything from you. Got it?"

"Got it Danny. What is it that you need?" Danny drew back a deep sigh before he began to tell his friend everything of what he wanted him to do.

"Well, there are some documents that I need you to create for both Danielle and Ember. Do you think that you can do that?"

"Danny that is no problem. Let's start first with Danielle. What do you want me to do for her?" Danny drew a deep breath and began to tell Tucker of what he wanted done.

"I want you to put down Danielle as my daughter and for her middle name, I want you to put down Jane. Do you think that you can do that?" he asked his friend.

"That I can do without a problem. Now, what about Ember?" Now Danny knew that he had to be careful of what to say to Tucker, but he knew that he wanted done. Not hesitating at all, Danny began to tell him of what he wanted done regarding Ember's paperwork.

"I need you to make all the necessary documents stating that Ember was human and the name that I want you to use for her is Amber Marie McLain. I want all the necessary documents done for her. Birth certificate, Social Security, everything. I also want you to put down that she is currently 25 as well. Now, there is a second thing that I need you to do that is also in regards with Ember as well. I want you to make a marriage certificate stating that both Amber Marie McLain and Daniel James Fenton are married," Danny said as he finished up. The response that he got from Tucker on the other end made him want to put the phone away from his ear at least a couple of feet due to what Tucker did.

"WHAT!? YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE STATING THAT BOTH YOU AND EMBER ARE MARRIED?" Tucker yelled through the phone.

"Dang Tucker, you did not have to yell, and yes. I know that may sound ridiculous to you, but to me, it is not. Tucker, I love her and I know for a fact that she loves me. Can you please do this for me?" Danny asked with a pleading tone.

"Fine. I will do it for you since I love you as a brother anyways. Are you going to tell Ember that you even did this for her?" Tucker asked Danny for he wanted to know.

"Actually Tucker, I will. I am going to tell her as soon as I get off the phone with you. I just hope that she understands. Well Tucker, I appreciate you doing all that you are about to do for me. I do not know how to repay you back."

"It is okay Danny. I will let you know when everything is done. I will send you a text letting you know. Well, I will be seeing you later man." With that said, Tucker hung up the phone and Danny left the lab and he went upstairs where he saw both Danielle and Ember singing along with the song 'Let it go' from the movie Frozen. When he saw this, he smiled, but Danny knew that he had to tell something to Ember and he had to do it now.

"Ember, can I please speak with you in the kitchen."

"Okay Danny." He saw Ember get up from where she was and head towards the kitchen. He mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen to him. Danny followed right behind Ember and as soon as the both of them were in the kitchen, Danny spoke up.

"Uh Ember, before I say anything to you, there is something that I have to give you."

"What would that be?" she asked with a bit of confusion.

"Give me your hand." Ember took her right hand when Danny spoke up.

"Not that hand. The other one." She was confused as to why Danny wanted her left hand. When she brought it up to him, Danny grabbed her left hand and before he did anything else, he knew that he had to say something first.

"I need you to close your eyes Ember. What I am about to do might shock you if you see what I am doing." Following along with what Danny was saying, she closed her eyes. She continued to close them when she felt something metal touch her finger, more accurately her ring finger. Upon feeling this, she started to tear for she already knew what Danny was doing. She continued to cry when Danny spoke up.

"You may open your eyes now, Amber." It was the name that he used that made her eyes open in shock. She quickly looked at her right hand and what she saw shocked her greatly. She saw a very beautiful and expensive ring on her hand. She looked at it and she continued to cry for what Danny put on her finger. Looking straight at him, she lunged towards him and started to kiss him passionately. She continued the kiss for at least thirty seconds when she let go and spoke up to him.

"Oh Danny, you have made me the happiest woman."

"I am glad to hear that, Mrs. Fenton." It was when she heard that did her eyes open up wider. When she heard Danny call her Mrs. Fenton, she looked at him again and kissed him passionately on the lips again and she was extremely happy when Danny returned the passion back in the kiss as well. She continued the kiss when Danny decided to break it up.

"So, I take it that you are not mad?" he asked wanting to know.

"Actually Danny, I am not. I am happy. No doubt that you called your friend and you asked him to do a favor for you and he did. Oh, nothing else can make me happier." When Danny heard Amber say this, he knew that he had to say this as well.

"Really? Nothing else can make you happier? What about being Danielle's mother?" Now, when Amber heard this, her eyes went wide in shock due to what was just said. She looked at Danny straight in the face and had to ask.

"Are you being serious right now? I am Danielle's mother?" Not even answering back to her, he just nodded his head 'yes'. When he did that, Amber looked at Danny and knew that she had something to say to him.

"Well then, let's get to our daughter and tell her the good news," she said to him. Danny agreed with her of what she said to him. Not wanting to waste any time at all, the two of them left the kitchen and walked to Danielle who was still watching 'Frozen' on the TV and was still singing the song 'Let it Go'. When Dani saw the both of them walk to her, she spoke up.

"Yes dad? What is it?" she asked when Danny and Ember walked in the room. Danny looked at her and knew that he had to let her know.

"Dani, what would you say if you had a mom?"

"I would say who is she?" Danny looked at his daughter and knew that he had to tell her.

"Dani, Amber is going to be your mom." Now, when Danny said the name 'Amber' to her, Dani ran to her dad's leg, latched on, and started to speak up.

"No. I don't want Amber as my mom. I want Ember as my mom. She cares for me just like you do. I want her, not this Amber person." Now when she said that, Amber spoke up.

"Oh, so I guess that you do not want me as your mom then." When Amber said that, Danielle looked at her and was able to put the pieces together that Ember was now Amber. Upon hearing her say that, Danielle spoke up.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean that. I just already thought that there was going to be someone else that was going to be my mom instead of you. I am so sorry," Dani said as she was crying. She continued to cry as she ran to her new mom and gave her a hug. Amber returned the hug and it was as she was hugging her new daughter did a thought enter into her mind.

'I am going to love my new life. I have a husband, even though I did not have an actual wedding, and I have a beautiful daughter. Oh, I love what has happened to me. There is nothing that can ruin my new life,' Amber thought to herself. Amber could not wait to start her new life with Danny and she knew that Danny could not wait to start his new life with his wife and daughter. They were going to enjoy their new lives together, but little did both Danny and Amber know was that someone from Danny's past was going to try to get in the way of his happiness, Sam Manson.


	5. Sam

**Chapter 5: Sam**

A couple of days have passed since Danny had told the news to Amber and Dani and the two were happy with that has happened to them. Dani had started to call Amber her mom and Danny and Amber had gotten to know each very well now in a more personal way, physical to be exact, and the two loved it. Dani was happy to know that she now had parents that loved her and did things with her. Anyways, let's get back on to the chapter.

Danny and his family were all looking through the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch when they suddenly realized something, they were out of food. Upon seeing this, both Danny and Amber started to make a list of all of the food that they would need from the store. As they continued to make the list, Dani spoke up.

"Can I have some candy when we get there?" she asked with a slight pleading tone. Both Danny and Amber looked at their daughter and just smiled.

"Yes you can, but we are only getting you two bags of candy and that is it. I do not want you to be all hyped up on sugar all day long," Danny said to his daughter. Dani squealed in delight for she was going to have some candy that day. A couple of minutes later, both Danny and Amber were done getting the list together and the three of them left to go to the grocery store. When the three arrived at the car, Danny stopped for he had to grab something for Danielle. He quickly went to the garage to find a car seat for Dani to sit in. As soon as he had it in his arms, he brought it to the car and he buckled it into place. As soon as it was put into place, Danny grabbed Dani and was about to place her into the car seat when she spoke up.

"Oh daddy come on. Do I really have to sit in that?" she asked.

"Yes you do. You are my daughter now and I am going to make sure that you are protected, even if it means I get to embarrass you." With that said to her, she did not struggle as she was placed in the car seat. As soon as she was properly placed in the car seat and buckled in, Danny started up the car and the three left to go to the grocery store. Within less than 30 minutes, the Fenton Family, the new Fenton Family, were in the grocery store and they were doing their shopping, but both Danny and Amber grabbed a cart and placed Dani in the seat all the while Dani was whining saying that she did not want to be placed in the cart. Little did the two know was that Sam was also at the grocery store as well doing shopping.

Sam looked at Danny and the two girls that came in with him and she wanted to know who each person was. She was about to go up to him and ask him when she thought to herself that maybe listening from a distance might be a better idea. She carefully approached him making sure that she was not seen at all. Knowing that she was now close without being seen, she started to overhear what was going to be said.

"Daddy, can we get my candy first?"

"No, but we will get your candy for you before we leave Danielle. Please be patient."

"Okay." Sam could not believe of what she just heard. She just found out that Danielle was the little girl and that Danny was now Danielle's dad, but in a way, Sam was not surprised for she already knew that Danny did care for Dani in a fatherly sense. She continued to follow Danny and the other two when she overheard Danny speak up.

"Alright. Amber, can you please get the following items for me while I go and get the stuff that I will be making for dinner tonight?"

"No problem honey." Now when Sam heard the other woman say that to Danny, she was fuming and she was mad and the reason was simple for that she still loved Danny. Sam noticed that Danny left the cart with Danielle still in it with the other woman. Fearing for Dani's safety, she was about to go and get her when she heard Dani speak up.

"Mommy, can we go and get my candy before daddy comes back?"

"Okay Dani. We will get your candy real quick before daddy comes back." Now when Sam heard Dani call the woman her mom, she was really confused. She started to think of why Dani would call this woman her mom. Still not yet satisfied with the information that she was able to get, Sam started to follow the two and listen to everything that was being said between the two of them. As she was following them, she heard a voice that she knew too well, Danny's voice.

"Hey Amber. I got all of the things for dinner tonight. Let's go."

"Okay Danny." Sam did not have a visual of the three at all because all she did was overhear all of what has been said. A little curious to see what they were doing, Sam peaked her head around the corner and what she saw shocked her. She saw Danny, the person that she loves the most, was kissing another woman. Upon seeing this, Sam was fuming mad and had a single thought enter her head.

'I can't believe this. Some hussy is trying to get in on my man. Not if I have anything to do about it.' With that thought now in her head, Sam carefully followed the three out of the store and continued to follow them for she wanted to get to the bottom of everything. Sam continued to follow them from a distance making sure that she was not seen at all. It was as she saw Danny's house in the distance did she stop from going any further. Still in her own car, Sam stayed behind and waited until she saw both Danny and the two girls walk behind him and go into the house.

'Okay, now I am going to wait for a couple of minutes to pass by for me to go up there.' And that is what Sam did. She waited a couple of minutes to go by and when she felt like enough time passed by, she got out of her car and went up to front door. She was about to knock on the front door when she heard voices coming from the inside. Making sure that she could not be heard at all, Sam leaned up against the door and pressed her ear up against it to hear what she could hear. What she heard shocked her right to her heart.

"Danny, honey, I have a question for you."

"What is that Amber?"

"When are you going to tell your parents that you are married and already have a child?" Now when Sam heard this, she was shocked, literally. She did not know that Danny was already married. Upon hearing this, she opened up the door and slammed it inside this causing for everyone in the house to go to the front door to see who it was. Danny was surprised to see that it was Sam, but when Danny saw Sam, he noticed that she was mad. Seeing this, he knew that he had to ask.

"Sam, why are you mad?" he asked wanting to know.

"I will tell you why I am mad. I overheard what was just said. Danny, how could you get married to someone that you do not know?" When Sam said this to Danny, he knew that he had to explain to her everything.

"Sam, if you would just please calm down and sit down, I will tell you everything." Upon hearing this, Sam went to the couch and tried to calm down a bit, but for her, it only worked for a little bit. Danny knew that he had to tell her everything. Before talking to her, he took a deep breath and released it.

"Okay Sam, this is what happened. It was nine days ago when I was fighting Skulker here in Amity Park did I see him shoot his missiles at someone. I was curious who he shot at, but I knew that I had to take care of Skulker first, which was no big deal. I was able to get the FentonThermos and I was able to put him away. With Skulker now taken care of, I went to go and see who he managed to hurt. I was surprised to see that it was Ember that he shot it. I looked at Ember and I saw that she was badly hurt everywhere. With me being the good guy, I took Ember to my house and I helped heal her. When I healed her, I had to use some of my ecto-plasm to help her for she lost a lot of her own ecto-plasm. I left her alone in my room to heal while I went downstairs to sleep in the living room. When I woke up the next day, I went upstairs to my room to see how she was doing. When I opened up the door to my room, I was surprised to see that Ember changed," Danny said to Sam. He was about to continue when Sam interrupted.

"Change? What do you mean by that?" Sam asked with such curiosity.

"Okay. You see, Amber is Ember." Now when Sam heard this, she fainted and fell to the floor. When she did that, Dani started to laugh due to what happened. Upon seeing this happen, Danny went to Sam's side and picked her back up. When she was up, Sam looked at Danny and she knew that she had to ask.

"I have one question for you Danny. I know that you are a halfa for I was there when the accident happened. I already know that Danielle is a halfa as well, but what I would like to know is this. Is 'Amber' a halfa like you now?"

"Yes she is Sam. Amber is now a halfa just like me and I have been showing her how to use her new powers."

"Okay, that part I can understand and accept, but I need to know this. Are you two really married?" Sam asked wanting to know.

"Technically, yes we are. I called up Tucker a couple of days ago and I asked him to make a marriage certificate for both Amber McLean and I. That was the name that I wanted her to have on the marriage certificate so that way she can be Amber Fenton," Danny said to Sam hoping that she would be satisfied with the answer that was given. He looked at her and hoped that she did not have any more questions, but alas, that was not the case for Sam spoke up.

"Do your parents know about all of this Danny?" Sam asked him. When he heard this, he responded back quickly.

"They do not know, but they will know when they come back from the ghost convention that they went to which will be in a week. It will be then that I will tell them everything, and I mean everything." When Sam heard Danny say that, she looked at him shocked, but she knew that she had to ask him.

"So you are going to tell them that you are a ghost and that you are married and have a child already?" Danny did not respond at all for all he did was nod his head yes. Sam could not believe of what Danny was about to do. She looked at him and knew that she had to say something.

"Danny, just be careful. I do not want you to get hurt at all. I care about you. I really do. I also want to apologize of what I did earlier as well. I did not mean to burst in like that. Can you forgive me?" Sam asked in a bit of a pleading tone to Danny. Danny looked at her and he knew that he had to say something.

"Sam, you do not have to apologize. The anger that you felt earlier was a bit justified, but to assure you, I do forgive you." When Sam heard this, she had a smile on her face. She was glad to know that Danny did not hold a grudge against her at all. Sam was about to leave when Amber spoke up getting her attention.

"Sam, would you like to stay for dinner?" Amber asked her.

"What are you guys having?" Sam asked wanting to know what they were having to eat.

"Well, the three of us were going to have some steak tonight with potatoes and corn, but since you are here, we can all have some veggie burgers." When Sam heard this, she looked at the three and smiled.

"That sounds good. Do you mind if I help out a bit as well?" Sam asked.

"If you want to," Amber said in response. Sam was about to head into the kitchen when, unbeknownst to her, she fell unconscious. When that happened, both Danny, Danielle, and Amber all ran to her to help her. With the three now concerned for her, they took her upstairs and brought her to one of the rooms that Danny had available. With her now in one of the guest bedrooms, Danny took out his cell phone and made an important phone call that he knew that he had to make. With his cell phone now out, Danny made a call to Sam's parents. He only had to wait for a couple of seconds until the phone was picked up.

"Hello. This is Jeremy Manson. Who is this that I am speaking to?"

"Mr. Manson. It is Danny, sir. Sir, I have something to tell you regarding Sam Manson." Now, when he said that, Sam's father started to yell in his ear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"I have done nothing with her at all. I just want to let you know that Sam suddenly fell unconscious here at my house and that I am right now taking care of her and I will let you if there is a change in her."

"My daughter better be okay and if she is not, I will not hesitate to ruin your life. Do you understand?" Jeremy said over the phone to Danny and Danny understood completely. With the warning still in his head, he put the phone away and started to make sure that Sam was okay. Both Amber and Danny looked at Sam hoping that she would be okay, but little did the two know was that Sam was about to go through a change that would affect her life as well Danny's and Amber's life to and that someone was behind the changes that was being caused to Sam as well, but we will get to him later in the story.


	6. Sam's Decision

**Chapter 6: Sam's Decision**

Two days have passed since Sam went into an unconscious state and both Danny and Amber were worried about her, but what really puzzled the two was that in the past two days, Sam was shrinking right before their eyes. When this started to happen, the two started to freak out, but they still stayed calm as they tried to care of Sam in her current state. It was as they tried to take care of her today did something happen that made both Amber and Danny get up from where they were for they heard Sam groan. When they heard her, the two went to her side as fast as possible. It was Danny that first spoke up.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked her wanting to know.

"I am okay Danny. What happened to me?" Sam asked wanting to know exactly what did happen to her.

"Well, it seems as if two days ago that you fell unconscious suddenly and when that happened, both Amber and I were concerned for you and we brought you to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Sam, there is something else that you must know as well."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked with curiosity in her tone. Danny was going to respond to what Sam said when Amber decided to answer her.

"Sam, for some reason, you have started to shrink." Now, when she heard this, she looked at both Danny and Amber and started to laugh. She continued to laugh when Amber stopped her.

"Stop it now young lady. It is no laughing matter." For some reason, when Amber said that to her, she stopped immediately. Both Danny and Amber saw this and they were confused for they saw that Sam had just listened to what Amber said and Sam was supposed to listen to only herself and not to authority at all. Sam looked at Amber and spoke up to her.

"I'm sorry Amber," Sam said apologizing to her.

"It is okay Sam. It is just that both Danny and I just want to help you. I am sorry for snapping at you like that," Amber said to her. Now, when Sam heard that, she just smiled at Amber and Danny, but little did Sam know was that the changes that was happening to her right now was not going to stop at all. In fact, the changes were happening to her were going to make Sam think about Danny and Amber in a different way.

As the days went by and progressed, so did the changes in Sam as well. Sam continued to shrink and she was aware that she was shrinking, but she did not know why she was shrinking at all. She tried to think of what was causing her to shrink, but alas, nothing came to her mind, but one thing that Sam did like was the attention that she was getting from Danny and Amber, but more so Danny since Sam had loved Danny for many years. Anyways, the attention that Sam had gotten from both Danny and Amber was great for she never had the kind of interaction at all with people at all. One of the things that Sam liked to do with both Amber and Danielle was that they would sing the Disney princess songs together with Amber playing the guitar. Yeah. That was one thing that did not change about her. Even though that Amber used to be Ember, she did not give up her passion for the guitar, and whenever the three would sing together, Danny would always look at the three and just smile, and that is what the three were doing right now. Amber was playing 'Part of Your World' on the guitar and both Sam and Dani were singing along. It was as they were singing did Danny speak up.

"Wow, you guys sound great," Danny said to them.

"Thank you," both Sam and Dani said at the same time. Danny looked at the both of them and just smiled, but when he saw Sam, he felt a little sad for he could not find out what was causing her to change. Upon having this feeling, he left the room, but little did he know was that he was followed by none other than Sam and he knew it. Danny stopped walking and turned around and saw Sam in her state, a three year old, exactly like Dani. You see, Sam's change stopped a day ago and she stayed at this state and it was ever since that both Danny and Amber started to see her more as just a person, but almost as a daughter to them, but it is time to get back to Sam.

Sam followed Danny for there was a question that she knew that she had to ask him, and it was a question that would affect everyone.

"Danny," Sam said speaking up," there is something that I would like to ask you."

"And what would that be?" he asked with curiosity.

"Do you actually think of me in a different way now?" she asked him. Now, when Danny heard this, he was completely confused and did not know how to answer such a question, but with careful thought to himself, he thought about the question until he got the answer.

"To tell you the truth, I have started to think of you in a different way now. I see a person before me that is going to need help in the future with almost every obstacle, but will not hesitate to try to do things on her own," Danny said to Sam hoping that was the answer that she was looking for, but for Sam, that was not the answer that she wanted, and she knew it. With the question still in her mind, she asked it again, but said it differently to Danny.

"What do you think of me now?" she now asked him. Danny looked at her and knew that he had to say what he thought of her now.

"Truthfully Sam, I have come to think of you almost as a second daughter. That is how I kind of see you, but I know that you have a family that is worried about you, a family that needs you, a family that you belong to," Danny said as he finished talking to her. With the truth out, Danny looked at Sam and she looked back at him with a bit of tension in the air that could be felt from the two of them, and the both of them knew it. Danny was about to leave when Sam said something that caught Danny off-guard.

"You are right. There is a family that I do belong to and I know where I am needed. I have a dad and a mom that cares about me and a sister that I like as well." Now when Sam said the word sister, Danny was thrown into a world of confusion for he knew that Sam did not have a sister at all and she even knew it as well, but Danny had to ask.

"Sam, which family are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I am talking about a family that actually cares about me, a family that truly understands me, and a family that looks out for me. You, Amber, and Dani are that family to me and I do mean it. I know that we used to be best friends in the past years ago, but the last few days when I was changing had started to make me think about what it is that I truly wanted. I need a family, a real family that will give me everything that I want, everything that I need. I know that this is going to sound weird to you, but not to me, but I have started to like you as my dad, Amber as my mom, and Danielle as my sister and I do mean it. I really do." Now when he heard this, he was shocked to both his core and his heart. To hear that Sam Manson, one of his life-long friends, thought of him in that fashion while she was in her new state. With Danny looking at Sam, he knew that he had to ask her one question.

"Sam, is this your heart talking to me? Are you expressing what you truly want?" he asked wanting to know. Sam looked at Danny and knew how to answer that.

"Yes, it is my heart talking and it is what I want. I want to stay here where I know where I will be loved and taken care of the proper way that I should have been. I feel it in my heart. I am staying here and that is final….dad," Sam said to Danny. When he heard the last word, Danny walked to Sam and bent down to where he was the same eye level with her. It was what he did to Sam that surprised her. Danny grabbed her and brought her into a hug. When Sam felt this, she was shocked and happy to know that Danny accepted her. Sam started to hug back and knew that she found a place where she actually belonged, a home. As the two were still hugging, Danny failed to notice that both Amber and Dani watched the whole thing. Amber managed to speak up causing the two to break up.

"Well Danny, it seems as if we have another child," she said speaking up which caused Danny to turn around quickly. He looked at Amber and knew that he had to say it.

"I know, and it was of her own choosing. Danielle," Danny said as he looked down at his daughter," it seems as if you have a sister." When Danielle heard this, she was so excited for she never had any siblings at all, but hearing that Sam was going to be her sister made her happy. Danny looked at Amber and knew that as of this moment that their family had gotten bigger, but little did the two know was that something was about to happen to Sam that was going to make the tie between her and her new family much stronger.


	7. A gift for you

**Chapter 7: A gift for you**

A couple of days have passed since Sam had decided to stay with Danny and Amber as their new daughter and she loved it. She had all the attention she could ever want and the best sister that she could get as well. Anyways, Sam was in the living room with her new sister and they were watching TV together when Sam spoke up.

"Hey sis, I have a crazy idea. Since both our mom and dad are somewhat still sleeping, let's go in and wake them up. What do you say?" Sam said to her sister. Now when Danielle heard this, she could not resist at all for she followed her sister's plan. The two quietly left the living room and walked upstairs, more accurately, flew upstairs due to Dani's ghost abilities. The two continued to fly until they arrived in their parent's bedroom. When they arrived in their parent's bedroom, the saw that their mom and dad was holding each other. With the two still being quiet, and invisible, they enacted their little plan. Danielle and Sam went visible and the two of them landed on their parents thus causing them to wake up suddenly.

"Morning mom and dad," both Sam and Danielle said at the same time.

"Well good morning to you two as well. That surely was an interesting way to wake us up. Isn't that right Amber?"

"That is right Danny. Okay girls, please leave the room while daddy and I get dressed."

"Okay," both Sam and Danielle said at the same time. When the two left, both Amber and Danny got up and started to get dressed. When the two were finally dressed, Danny and Amber left their room and went downstairs where they saw their daughters watching TV together. Not wanting to say anything at all, both Danny and Amber went to the kitchen where they started to make breakfast for everyone. Time continued to go by until Danny and Amber were done making the breakfast. They called in their daughters and they all sat down and ate as a family. As they were eating, Danny spoke up getting the attention of the three women that was in the room.

"Everyone, there is something that I would like to say and it is important and it is regarding you Sam." Now, when Danny said that, Amber looked at him questionably, but she knew that she had to ask.

"Danny, what are you going to say?" she asked.

"Amber, what I am going to say is this. I believe that we should officially make Sam a part of the family. I have thought about this very carefully and I have thought about it thoroughly as well. I want to give Sam her own ghost powers." Now, when this was said, everyone was shocked, but Sam was the one that was happy to hear this bit of news. To hear that she was going to get her own ghost powers got her excited. Upon hearing this, Sam spoke up for she wanted to know something.

"How am I going to get my own ghost powers, dad?" she asked him.

"Actually, it will be quite easy. I was able to within the past couple of days extract some of my ecto-plasm and put it into a pill capsule of some kind and all that you would have to do is to swallow the capsule and that is it. I have it right here if you want to take it right now." With eagerness and excitement filling her, Sam quickly grabbed the pill capsule from her dad and swallowed for she did not want to waste any time at all. With it quickly swallowed, she looked at herself and waited for the changes to happen to her. After a while, about 30 minutes, Sam started to have a weird feeling in her abdomen and it started to hurt her, but she was able to bear the pain that she was going through. After a while, the pain subsided and was gone. Sam went to the nearest mirror and looked at herself and saw that she looked different. Sam now looked exactly like Danielle. Hair color, eye color, everything. Upon seeing this, she was excited to know that she now looked like that, but she did not have a chance to see her ghost half. Not knowing how to use her powers yet, Sam spoke up.

"How do I change into my ghost half?" she asked.

"All you have to do is to focus," Danny said to her. When she heard this, she face-palmed herself. When she heard this, Sam closed her eyes and focused on her new ghost half. It was as she was thinking about it did she feel a strange energy travel up and down her body. As soon as she felt the energy, she opened up her eyes to see her new ghost half. When she saw it, she was surprised to see that she looked exactly just like Danny in his ghost form, except that she had the letters SP on her chest. Upon seeing her new ghost half, Sam ran to her new dad and clung onto his leg.

"Oh, thank you dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sam said over and over as she was hugging his leg. Sam did not want to let go at all for what Danny was able to do for her. Danny looked at his new daughter and just smiled. As he was having his father moment, Amber spoke up.

"That was a nice thing that you did for her Danny."

"Thank you Amber. I am happy that she is now a part of our family that will never break up at all," Danny said to Amber, but little did both Danny and Amber know was that there was someone that was going to break up the new family, someone that Sam knew very well, someone from her past, Jeremy Manson and Pamela Manson.


	8. Angry 'Parents' and Family Reunion

**Chapter 8: Angry 'Parents' and Family Reunion**

The days went by ever since Sam had gotten her new ghost powers from her 'new' parents and she loved them, ghost powers as well as her new parents. She was trained by her parents and her new sister was also trained with her as well, and that made her even happier. Sam was finally happy in her life, and she could not be happier.

The four Phantom's were in the training room where they were all training together when they heard a sound that coming from upstairs, the sound of the front door being opened up. When that was heard, the four flew upstairs and who they saw literally surprised them, more accurately, Sam was surprised. The person that they saw standing in their house was none other than Sam's old parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson. When they saw them, both Amber and Danny saw that they had a look of worry on their faces and they knew the reason why. It was because of their daughter, who was now their daughter, but they did not know that at all. Upon seeing a look of worry on their faces, they knew that they had to tell them of what happened to their daughter, but how can they say that their daughter was now their daughter without telling them exactly what had happened to her? That was going to be the tricky part. Both Danny and Amber walked up to them and they were about to tell them, but before they could even speak up, it was Jeremy that spoke up instead.

"WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" Jeremy yelled at Danny with such rage. When Danny heard Jeremy yell at him like that with such rage, he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. With the yelling now done, Danny looked at Jeremy and knew what he had to say.

"Jeremy, I am sorry to say this, but your daughter is no longer your daughter." When this was said, both Jeremy and Pamela looked at him with much confusion as to what was said to them. Wanting to know what Danny meant by that, Pamela spoke up wanting to know the meaning behind of what was said.

"Danny, what do you mean that our daughter is no longer our daughter?" she asked wanting to know. Danny took a deep sigh and started to tell them.

"I can't believe that I am telling you this, but your daughter became my daughter. That is what I am saying to you, and it is the truth. Sam Manson has become my daughter and is now living here with me." Now, when the Manson's heard that Sam has become Danny's daughter, they knew that they had to say something.

"Daniel, I am afraid that is impossible. Samantha is 24 and you are 25. How can she be your daughter when the both of you are almost near the same age?" Jeremy asked. Without saying a word at all, Danny went to his daughters and picked the both of them up. When both Jeremy and Pamela saw Danny holding two girls in his arms, they had to ask him.

"Uh Daniel," Pamela asked as she was starting to speak up," who are those two little girls?" she asked him. Not wasting a second at all, Danny spoke up and told them.

"The girl that I am holding in my left arm is my daughter, Danielle, and the girl that I am holding in my right arm is, or was, your daughter, Sam Manson." When they saw what Sam now looked like, they were shocked to tell you the truth, but it was as soon as they saw her like that did Jeremy speak up.

"Alright, tell me how you managed to turn my daughter into a three year old?" he asked wanting to know exactly what happened to her with a calm tone.

"Actually, I did not do anything to her at all. She started to change all on her own and that is the truth," Danny said to the both of them. It was as soon as he said that to them did they try and grab Sam out of his hands only to be denied by the woman that was standing right next to him.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Amber said speaking up.

"What does it look like that I am trying to do? I am taking my daughter back," Jeremy said to her. He tried to push her to the side, but Amber was able to stand her ground.

"You will not take our daughter away from my husband and I," Amber said to them with emphasis. Now, when the two Manson's heard that, they were shocked and stood frozen where they stood, but over time, they were able to break out of the trance that they put themselves in. After collecting their thoughts as to what was said to them, they looked at both Danny and Amber and said one last thing before they left.

"Okay, you win this round, but both my wife and I will be back to get our daughter from you one way or another. That you can be assure of. You just best be watching your backs from now on." With both the warning and threat received by the Manson's, they left and the two adult Phantom's looked at one another and they knew what they had to do. They were going to have to protect Sam from them with everything that they god and they knew it.

The days continued to go by and each and every day that did go by, Jeremy and Pamela tried many things. Schemes, plots, ploys, distractions, some forms of misdirection, and even a form of kidnapping all in an attempt to get their daughter back to them, but in each attempt at doing so, they failed and that is one thing that they could not stand at all was any form of failure. The Manson's have even tried professional's to get their daughter back for them, but even with their help, it was fruitless for Danny and Amber would stop them from getting any closer to Sam. This continued on for about a week when Danny's parents came back from the ghost convention, the ghost convention that lasted longer than expected. When they arrived home, they expected it for it to be trashed and dis-organized, but when they walked in, they were surprised to see that the entire house was spotless. Maddie saw this and she was impressed.

"Wow, Danny sure has kept up with the place. We should trust him more often," Maddie said as she walked in. She set her bags down in the living room and she decided to look around the entire house. She was impressed how clean that each and every room was. She checked each and every room and when she checked the upstairs, she was very confused when she saw Jazz's room. She noticed that there was a bunk bed in the room which confused her because she knew that before she left, there was no bunk bed in Jazz's room.

'Huh, that is strange,' Maddie thought to herself. She continued to look around and when she saw Danny's bedroom, she was shocked to see that there was a king size bed in his room. Upon seeing this, she was starting to get suspicious as to what had happened while she was gone. Wanting to know if her suspicions, and current thought was true, she went to her room and noticed that it was still the same when she left. Upon seeing no significant change in her room, she knew that she would have to ask Danny some questions when he came back, which to her surprise, was not long for she heard a door being opened up from downstairs. Maddie quickly traveled down the stairs and she saw Danny as well as three other people that she did not recognize at all. She was about to say something when she overheard Danny talking.

"Amber, can you please set Sam and Danielle down for their naps? They got a little tired on the ride back."

"No problem honey. Will you be starting dinner soon?"

"Yes." Danny was about to walk into the kitchen to start the meal when he spotted his parents right at the entrance.

"Mom, dad, when did you guys get back home?" he asked them.

"Oh, we got back about ten minutes ago, but do not try to get me side-tracked at all. I would like to know who those three people that you just let in with you?" his mom asked him. Taking a very deep breath, Danny started to tell his parents.

"Mom, Dad, the woman that you saw come in with me is my wife, Amber, and the two girls that you saw are my daughters, Danielle and Sam Fenton." Now, when his parents heard this, they were shocked. For most parents, they would be happy to see that their child has their own children that they have to take care of, but for the Fenton's, more particularly Jack and Maddie Fenton, it was too much for them for they both fainted and fell to the ground. Maddie did not make that much of a sound at all due to how light she was, but when his dad fell and fainted to the ground, he made a loud booming sound that could be heard throughout the entire house. Danny saw his parents fall to the ground and did not do anything for a thought entered into his mind as he saw them faint.

'Typical,' Danny thought to himself. Already knowing what was needed to be done, Danny went to his parents side and started to put them in their upright positions. With both of his parents up and off the floor, as well as being conscious again, he knew that he had to tell them everything, and he did. He told them how Amber used to be a full-ghost from the Ghost Zone and how she was badly hurt by another ghost, who Danielle was, and more importantly, told them about Sam. When Danny told his parents about Danielle and Amber, they were very understanding about those facts, but it was what was told to them what happened to Sam that shocked them greatly. How Sam was changed into a three year old, was brought into a new family, and about her new ghost powers. Danny also told his parents how the Manson's have tried almost every conceivable way possible to get their daughter back. When he was done talking to them, he looked at their faces and saw that they were all shocked deeply as to what they heard. The silence that was coming from his parents was very nerving to Danny for he was about to say something when his mom spoke up.

"Danny, no doubt a lot has happened to you and to your family. I can see that you are trying to do everything possible to make sure that they are safe just like I did with both you and Jazz. I also see that you are trying to make sure that your daughters are safe as well, but Danny, why don't you just give the Manson's their daughter back instead of keeping her for yourself?" Maddie said as she finished. Danny looked at his mom and knew that he had to tell her.

"Mom, Sam decided on her own that she wants me and Amber as her parents instead of her old parents because of how much time that we actually spend with them. It was her decision to stay, not mine. She wanted to be my daughter and I am not going to let her go at all without a fight. Mom, if you understand of what I am saying, then I suggest that you help me protect Sam. Would you, please?" Danny asked his mom with hurt in his voice. Maddie heard the amount of hurt that Danny had in his voice and knew what she had to say to her son.

"Danny, I will help you protect your children. I can tell that you care about them deeply and I am glad to see that. We will do everything that we can." Danny smiled when that was said to him. Danny could not wait to show his sister his new family for he knew that she would be happy to know that she now has nieces and a sister-in-law, and little did he know was that she was only just a couple of hours away from the house.


	9. Jazz Comes Home

**Chapter 9: Jazz Comes Home**

Jazz was riding down the road in her new car that she got, a 2011 Volvo, a car that she was able to get on her own accord. As she was driving, a thought entered into her mind.

'I wonder if Danny has destroyed the house yet. I know how messy he can be,' she thought to herself. Jazz looked at the time that was on the radio and she saw that it was 6PM and she knew that it was starting to get late. Seeing the time and wanting to get home as fast as possible, she pressed a series of buttons in her car and moments later, the car transformed into a flying vehicle. How this is possible is due to the classes that Jazz was able to take at Harvard. Yep. That is right. Jazz was accepted into Harvard and she had just finished up her Master's Degree in Psychology with a Major of Engineering. It also helped her out that Technus has helped her with the car as well. Yep. You read it right. Technus has helped Jazz out with the car. Now, for most of you who want to know how Technus is teaching at Harvard, I must explain how he got the job.

It was years ago when it happened. Danny was only 19 and Jazz was 21 and Pariah Dark escaped, again, but with Danny now having his ghost powers for a couple of years, he was able to defeat Pariah Dark with ease, without the need of the battle suit. It was during the fight between both of the ecto-plasmic entities did Pariah yield to Danny due to how powerful he was able to get and it was there did Pariah say to Danny that he was now the rightful ruler of the Ghost Zone. Danny declined the throne, but instead proposed a system to Pariah Dark, one that would make the afterlife better for the Denizens of the Ghost Zone, a democracy. It was also there and then did Danny say to Pariah that if he wanted to, he should talk with the nation's leader to see if it is possible for some form of trading of resources from one realm to the other to help out both. The president accepted the deal and the two realms were able to make a treaty stating that all ghosts who want to live in the human world can live in the human world and if they want only on the condition that they do not try to hurt the humans. Most of the ghosts agreed and they now live with the humans. Some of the ghosts have even started relationships with humans. Some were even able to get jobs. Anyways, let's get back to the story.

Jazz was now flying back to the house in her car and she continued to fly until she saw the house in the distance. Upon seeing the house, Jazz slowed down and switched the car from its flying mode back to its original state. Jazz carefully put the car in the driveway and parked it. With the car now parked, Jazz got out of her car and got the key out of her pocket to open up the door, but she never had the chance to open up the door as she heard giggling inside and she knew that sound very well. It was the sound of giggling girls, young girls to be exact. Upon hearing this, she knew that she had to find out. She opened up the door and to her surprise, she saw two little girls that stopped and looked straight at her. Upon seeing the two, Jazz spoke up.

"Huh?" Jazz said in confusion. She continued to look at the two little girls until they saw her. When they saw her, the two of them ran to her and said something that shocked her.

"Aunt Jazzy," the two girls said. Now, when she heard that these two girls call her 'Aunt Jazzy', she almost fainted, but she couldn't due to her legs being occupied by two little girls. Jazz was still in shock of what these two girls just said to her. She was about to say something to them saying that she was not their Aunt when her brother, Danny, saw her.

"Okay girls. Let go of Aunt Jazz. Why don't you go and find your mother and see if she needs any help."

"Okay," the two girls said to their dad. They got off of Jazz and they ran off. Jazz saw this happen and she knew that she had to ask her brother what was going on.

"Danny, can you please tell me why those two girls called me their 'Aunt Jazzy?'"

"Oh. Simple. They are my daughters and they are your nieces and they just woke up from their nap a little while ago. That is why." Upon hearing that, Jazz was started to become excited. Her excitement continue to grow until she saw a woman approach Danny. She was about to ask who she was when she saw something that made her jaw drop. The woman that she just saw walked up to Danny and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she saw this, her jaw dropped for what had just happened. She was about to say something when her brother decided to speak up.

"Jazz, I would like for you to meet you sister-in-law, Amber." When Jazz heard the word 'sister-in-law', she fainted and fell to the floor, well to be accurate, was about to fall to the floor. Before she even hit the ground, she was being supported by none other than her brother. Knowing that she did fall unconscious, Jazz was able to get her bearings while in her brother's arms. With ease, Danny was able to bring his sister back onto her feet. Still a little shocked from what was said to her, she knew that she had to ask one important question to her brother.

"Danny, can you please tell me exactly what happened during the time that I was gone?" Jazz asked her brother wanting to know everything, and to her surprise, Danny obliged. He led his sister to the couch and told her everything, from the beginning of course. He began with Amber and what happened with her. How she used to be Ember and how she was turned into Amber. Next, he started to tell her about Danielle, a clone that was created by Vlad that he now declares as his daughter. And the last thing that Danny told his sister was regarding his past friend now turned daughter, Sam. How she started to change and how he was able to give her ghost powers. When she heard this, to say that she was shocked would be quite an understatement for her for she was speechless at everything that was said to her, but there was something that was still on her mind that she wanted to ask him and it was regarding their parents.

"So, did you tell mom and dad everything as well or did you want to tell me first and then them?"

"Actually, I already told them. I even told them about me as well and they apologized for all of the times that they tried to hunt me down and everything. I also told them about Amber and my daughters as well. When I was done with telling them everything, they looked at me and said that they were going to help me from now on. Now Jazz, since I now have told you everything just like I did with our parents, why don't you come inside. I am about to prepare dinner for everyone." Hearing that, Jazz officially walked in the house and started to go upstairs to put her stuff in her room, but when Jazz opened up the door to her room, what she saw shocked her. She saw that there was a bunk bed in her room and that it was modeled to look like a little girls room. When she saw this, she knew that she had to ask her brother where she was going to be sleeping. It was almost on cue did Danny come to Jazz and let her know something.

"Oh, Jazz, I knew that I forgot to tell you something. Danielle and Sam are sharing your room. I forgot to mention that. Sorry. Let me show you your new room. I had to move it." Jazz followed her brother to her new room that was set up for her. When she saw her new room, she was surprised at the size of the room. It was much bigger than her previous one. She looked at it once again and thought that she was dreaming, but she realized that she was not dreaming at all. Jazz looked at her new room and was able to put everything away. With everything now put away, Jazz left her new room and went downstairs where she was able to pick up a scent that she had not been able to sense for a while, homemade cooking. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and she saw that her brother made deep-fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, gravy, as well as corn on the cob and also her family sitting at the table as well. Not wasting a single minute, she went right to the table and started to eat the food that was placed upon it. She grabbed the food that she wanted to eat for it has been a while since she was able to eat any homemade food. The entire family continued to eat until they were done and it was after they were done did everyone go and do their own things. Jack and Maddie went down to the lab and started to do more research on ghosts, Jazz went to her room and started to read her books, but when it came to Danny, he did something different than usual and that was he started to play with his daughters. Amber joined him and she started to play with their kids as well, but little did both of the adult Phantoms know was that they were going to be getting another child that they were going to have to take care of and it was going to be someone from Danny's past, well to be accurate, future, that he knew very well.


	10. Dan Arrives

**Chapter 10: Dan Arrives**

A Week Ago (Clockwork's Realm – Ghost Zone)

In Clockwork's realm, a canister can be seen standing all alone on a pedestal and it was in this container did it hold a powerful ghost that was from Danny's future. The container seemed to have dents on it, but the dents were not from the outside of the container at all. It was coming from the inside of it and the dents continued to grow overtime. It was when another dent that came from the inside of the container did it finally burst open with the ghost that was trapped inside of it.

"At last, I am free. Now I can destroy Daniel for stopping me," Dan said as he fully emerged from the FentonThermos that he was trapped in for 11 years. He was about to leave Clockwork's realm when he saw none other than Clockwork himself appear right before him. When Dan saw him, he was about to attack him and destroy him, but before he even had a chance to do that at all, Clockwork spoke up.

"Finally, things are the way that it needs to be." Now, when Dan heard this, he looked at Clockwork and started to think to himself of what he meant by that. He continued to ponder about it for a couple of minutes when it finally hit him. Clockwork knew when he was going to escape from the FentonThermos, but there was still something else that was bothering Dan and it was in regards of what Clockwork said.

'Finally, things are the way that it needs to be.' Dan carefully thought about it and finally found out the meaning behind it. He was needed for certain events to be played out, but that arose another question for Dan. What was going to happen that needed Dan? What was his role of what was to happen? Before even asking any of these questions to Clockwork, he was interrupted by him.

"Do not try to overthink things Dan. I see that you are finally free and you are going to be needed shortly for you will be joining Daniel of what is about to happen to him. You are needed that is going to help him and his family defeat an enemy that he will not be able to defeat all by himself."

"Why would I even bother helping out that nuisance?" Dan retorted back to the Master of Time.

"For one reason, your humanity." When this was said to Dan, he stopped and knew that he had to listen carefully. What most ghosts do not know was that when Dan Phantom was created, which of course was the merging of both Vlad Plasmius's and Danny Phantom's ghost halves, he did not want his humanity any longer. It was years later did he find out that he wanted it back for he wanted to know what it was like to have friends and family, but remembering back to the Nasty Burger explosion, he forgot all about it and decided to lay waste to the earth and to the humans as well. It was during the years as he got stronger did he start to forget all about his humanity and what it meant to him, but when Clockwork said it had to do with his humanity, Dan spoke up.

"Clockwork, tell me how I can get my humanity back?" Dan said with eagerness in his tone that Clockwork was able to sense.

"It is simple for I already have your humanity with me right now." When Dan heard this bit of information from Clockwork, he did not want to wait any longer at all, but he stopped for what he just heard. He remembered that Clockwork said that he already has his humanity with him right now. Wanting to know what he meant by that, he asked the question that came to his mind.

"What do you mean that you already have it?"

"This is what I mean." The Master of Time stepped out of the way and when he did that, there stood, more accurately, floated, a young boy in a sphere that looked to be about four, maybe five, years old. When Dan saw this, he was confused. How could this boy be his humanity? He was about to say something to Clockwork when he looked at the boy carefully and what he saw shocked him. It was him, but back when he was a human at that age. Dan looked at Clockwork for he knew that he had to ask.

"How is this boy my humanity? I can already tell that I used to be him for a past long ago, but what is the purpose?"

"Dan, it is simple. Just merge with him and you get your humanity back."

"But Clockwork, if I do that, won't that change the timeline drastically?" Dan asked wanting to know.

"No it will not. This is you, but it is not you. You see, this is you but from a different alternate reality. Remember, I see many timelines, not just one, and I grabbed you from a timeline where you were rejected by everyone. It was your younger self in a different time from a different reality that decided to run away. By merging with him, you will not be messing with the timeline at all." With the information that he just now received, Dan was about to merge with the boy when he stopped for another question arose that bothered him.

"Why so young?"

"There is a reason why I do things Dan. Trust me." With those words said to him, Dan did not hesitate at all to merge with the boy at all. Dan carefully merged with him as he wanted to make sure that both human and ghost DNA were merged correctly for he did not want to damage the boy at all. Time went by and it was about an hour that went by that Dan awoke in the boy's body anew. With him in a new body, Dan carefully tested it out to see if he still had all of his powers. He tested his intangibility, invisibility, flight, ecto-rays, ecto-shields, duplication, ghostly wail, and his fire powers, but when he tried his fire powers, he was shocked to see that he could not do them at all. Instead of showing fire powers, he showed ice powers. When he saw this, he had to ask.

"Clockwork," Dan said speaking up in a new voice," why am I showing ice powers instead of my fire powers?"

"The answer is simple. Before you merged with Plasmius's ghost half, Danny's ghost half had an ice core. Since you have merged back with your humanity, albeit at a younger age, you went back to your original form which was Danny's humanity and his ghost half which caused for the core inside of you to change back to its original state. Do you understand now?" Clockwork asked the young Dan. Dan looked at the Master of Time and just nodded his head yes.

"Perfect. Now, I suggest that you train yourself for in one week's time, you will be leaving and you will be going to the Fenton's." When Dan heard that he would be going to the Fenton household, he looked at Clockwork with a confused face.

"Why?" he asked with a simple question.

"You will see when you get there. In the meantime, as I mentioned before, I would suggest that you train yourself for events that are about to happen. Events that will require your help." Dan did not object to what Clockwork told him at all and he did exactly what he said to do and that was train.

A week later, Dan looked at how far he was able to progress with his current abilities and it was also during the week that he was able to perfect his ice abilities as well. During the week of his intense training, Dan would watch the time stream with Clockwork and what he saw in the time stream window surely did surprise him. He saw that Danny was now married to Amber, who used to be Ember, and how he now has two daughters. When he saw that, he was shocked to tell you the truth, but when he saw the amount of care and protection that both Amber and Danny were giving to the two girls that he saw with them, he felt a little jealous. He wanted that kind of attention, care, and compassion that he saw both Danny and Amber give their daughter. Dan was about to leave when he felt like he was being watched. Before leaving, he looked around to see if Clockwork was anywhere near him at all. Seeing that the cost was clear, Dan left Clockwork's realm and made his way to Danny's house. Dan was flying through the Ghost Zone with haste wanting to get to Danny's house, but as he was flying, a thought came to him, the ghost portal. When he thought of it, he remembered that it was in the Fenton house and he did not want to get caught or for Danny to know that he was already there. As Dan was thinking of a way to get to Danny's without using the ghost portal, a portal suddenly appeared right before him. When this happened, he looked at the portal and a thought entered into his mind.

'Please let this portal go to Amity Park,' Dan thought to himself. As he flew through the portal, he continued to think about Danny and Amber and what his life would be life if he started to live with them, but it was as he was flying did he stop for there was a problem that he was going to be facing himself. What was Danny going to think of him due to the past that is shared between the two? What if Danny rejected Dan and did not want to have a thing with him at all? These were the two main questions that was running through his head as he thought about Danny. He was about to give up on his quest when he thought about the good things that could happen. Being a possible big brother to two sisters, having a potential mother and father, and having a home to go to. Dan was also thinking about all of that as well. Knowing that the pros outweigh the cons, Dan continued to fly through the portal that he was in until he was able to arrive on the other side and when he did arrive on the other side, he noticed that he was in Amity Park.

"Yes. Now it is time for me to have a new life." With that thought now in his head, Dan walked around until he came to a building that he knew too well, FentonWork's. With determination now within him, Dan walked up the steps and arrived at the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited for the person that he wanted to talk to arrive. It did not take long for someone to arrive at the door and answer it. To Dan's surprise, it was Danny who answered the door. Before being able to say anything at all to him, Danny was the one that spoke up instead.

"Hey there little man, are you lost?" Danny asked him. Dan did not say a word to him at all for when he saw him, Dan did something that he always wanted to do but never had the chance to do at all. He went to Danny's leg and attached himself to it and when he did that, Danny was surprised and shocked to see this. Danny wanted to say something to Dan but never got the chance to say anything due to what Dan said.

"Finally, I am home," he said as he had his face somewhat buried in Danny's leg. To say that Danny was confused would be accurate for he was confused for Danny wanted to know why the boy that was attached to his leg said that in the first place. With the question now in his mind, Danny knew that he had to ask, and that is what he did.

"Hey, can you please tell me why you said that you were finally home?" Danny asked the little boy and it was a good thing for Dan that he already knew what he was going to do in the first place. With concentration now placed, Dan focused on his ghost half and transformed. When he did that, he looked up at Danny and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Danny.

"Are you another clone of me that Vlad tried to make to try to get my mid-morph DNA?"

"No. I am you."

"What do you mean that you are me?" Danny asked wanting to know. It was a good thing that Dan already knew what to say if that was asked of him.

"What it means is that I am you but I am from a different timeline where you got your powers at an earlier age and was rejected by my parents." When he heard this, he looked at Dan, who he still did not know that he was talking to, and gave him a hug. Dan felt this and knew that it was the first real hug that he had ever received from anyone. He opened up his arms and started to hug back. The two continued to hug until a voice broke up the hug that the two were in.

"Danny, who is there?" Amber asked him. Knowing that he did not want to feel the wrath of his wife, Danny spoke up.

"Amber, I would like for you to meet, uh well, me," Danny said to Amber as he was pointing to the little boy that came in. When Amber saw him, she was confused, but what happened next surprised everyone, and I mean everyone. Dani, Sam, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were all watching and what they saw and heard next surprised them. Dan ran to Amber and latched onto her leg and said the words that he knew was going to change his life.

"Mom," he said as he was latching onto her leg. Upon hearing this, Amber was shocked, Jack and Maddie fainted and fell to the ground, Dani and Sam were starting to get excited due to the idea of a brother, and Jazz was happy for there was now a nephew that she now had, but the person that was shocked the most was Danny. When he heard the little boy say 'Mom' while attached to Amber's leg, he too was shocked. When Danny heard the little boy say that to Amber, he had a thought that entered into his mind.

'It seems as if there is another one that Amber and I will have to take care of,' Danny thought to himself. Still seeing the little boy attached to her leg, Danny went to him and knew that he had to ask him a question, a question that was important that he had to ask.

"How did you get here to my reality?"

"Clockwork," he said to Danny. When Danny heard that, he looked at him and knew that he got the answer that he was looking for. With Dan still locked onto Amber's leg, Amber started to walk with him on her. She continued to walk until she was able to get to both Dani and Sam.

"Well girls, it seems as if you have a brother now, an older brother." Dani and Sam were excited when they heard that for they jumped on Dan at the first moment that they had. Amber and Danny saw this and they looked at each other for they knew that their family had just gotten bigger, but what they did not know was that they were being spied on by one of Danny's enemies, an enemy that is exactly like Danny, a halfa. They were being spied on by none other than Vlad Masters, but little did they know was that Vlad had his own family as well. A family of halfa's.


	11. Vlad and his Family - Part 1

**Chapter 11: Vlad and his Family – Part 1**

Vlad was in the living room when he saw the latest footage regarding of what was happening at the Fenton house. What he saw shocked him. He saw that another halfa had arrived and was now living with Danny. When he saw this, he was starting to get mad, but his anger quickly disappeared when he remembered that he too had his own family as well. A family of halfa's just like him. Vlad turned around and he saw his wife and two children. There he saw Penelope, his new wife, and his two children, Katherine and Johnathon. Now some of you are thinking, how did Penelope, Kitty, and Johnny 13 all turn into halfa's just like Vlad. Well, to answer that, we would have to go back to the beginning as to how it all happened for them to be turned into halfa's.

A Month and a Half ago….

Vlad was sitting in the living room watching the footage of the Fenton Household and what he saw shocked him to his core and heart. He saw that Danny Fenton was taking care of one of his enemies, Ember McLain. When he saw that, he was confused as to why he would help her, but then it dawned on him. Danny helped out everyone, ghost or human. When he saw the act of compassion that he was showing, Vlad started to get sick at the sight of it.

"I can't believe that Daniel is helping one of his enemies. How disgusting. He should have just finished her off when he had the chance, but no, he did not do that at all. He had to help her, Ember McLain." Vlad continued to watch Danny tend to her and it just repulsed him, but still wanting to know what he was going to do with her when she was done and healed, Vlad decided to stay and look as to what would be happening. Time went by and what he saw on the monitor screen surely did surprise him. Vlad noticed that Ember no longer looked like a ghost. She looked like a human. When he saw this, he was shocked, but it was as he saw that did he start to devise a plan to get what he wanted, the perfect halfa family. With that notion set in his head, Vlad concentrated his energies and transformed into his ghost half and flew towards his lab where he had his own ghost portal. Before he flew through it, he smiled a devious smile that only someone with a black heart would smile. With his plan set forth, Vlad flew through the portal and he knew that once he did that, he was not going to stop in getting what he wanted.

Vlad continued to fly throughout the Ghost Zone trying to find the three ghosts that he wanted as a family. He wanted a female ghost that he knew that he could have a wife and two other ghosts that he could try to raise as his son and daughter. It was as he was flying did it click.

'Of course. I can use Penelope in my plans. Maybe Katherine and Johnathon as well.' With that thought now in his head, Vlad changed his course and headed straight towards Penelope's lair first. What most do not know was that Vlad actually has a thing for Penelope. He had a thing for her ever she tried to take over Danny's school by using the misery of all of the students to make her stronger and to take over Amity Park, but her plans were foiled by none other than the child that Vlad despises so much. Without trying to get sidetracked from the story, let's get back to what Vlad has planned.

As Vlad was flying through the Ghost Zone, he thought as to what he was going to say to Penelope when he saw her. More importantly, how was he going to say that 'I love you' without actually saying the words directly to her? That was the part that Vlad was unaware of. He continued to fly until he saw the Zone door of his target, Penelope Spectra. Vlad was about to knock on the door and to get her attention, but he stopped himself for he thought of what could possibly happen and that would be rejection. Before he could even leave, the realm door was opened and there he saw Penelope standing in the doorway looking very sexy. When he saw this, he was starting to get very excited just by the sight of her, but he knew that he had to take care of his business first. Before Vlad even got a chance to speak, Penelope interrupted him.

"What do you want Vlad?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice. Vlad carefully thought as to what he was going to say to the misery draining ghost. He continued to think when the words suddenly came to him.

"Penelope, I need your assistance regarding an enemy that we both share."

"And that would be?"

"Why, it would be none other than Daniel Phantom, or as you know him by as well, Daniel Fenton." When that was said to her, Penelope stared at Vlad due to what was said.

"If it is in regards to that brat, then I will be glad to help you."

"Excellent, but before we can go ahead and try to take Daniel on by ourselves, we have to find two more people that will be willing to help us with our plans before we take on Daniel. Now, let's go." Now wanting to waste any time at all, Penelope left her lair and followed Vlad. The two flew through the Ghost Zone for a while when Vlad was able to see the next two people in the distance that was going to help him getting what he wants, Johnny 13 and Kitty, a family of his own and to take down Daniel. He continued to fly towards them when he overheard the two talking.

"God damn it. Johnny I hate how you always ogle at all of the girls that you see. I am sick of it. I believe that it is time that we break up completely. I never want to see you again or be near you at all. Get away from me now." Kitty and Johnny were about to fly off in their separate directions when they were stopped by Vlad. When they saw him, the two teens were terrified due to seeing Vlad. Both Johnny and Kitty stayed right where they floated for they knew that Vlad needed the two of them for something, and it was Kitty that spoke up.

"Vlad, what do you want with us?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Easy. The both of you are going to be coming with me to my place for I need your assistance for what I am about to do and I do not want to hear any whining out of the both of you at all," Vlad said to the both of them. Knowing that Vlad could destroy them easily, both Johnny and Kitty followed Vlad back to his place for they did not want to be destroyed.

Vlad looked behind him and he saw Penelope, Kitty, and Johnny all following right behind him as he was going back to his house. It was as he was going back to his house did a thought enter into his mind.

'I hope that these three would be enough to destroy Daniel and his family,' Vlad thought to himself. Vlad continued to fly through the Ghost Zone until he was at the portal that led him to his house. Before Vlad flew through the portal, he turned and saw the three ghosts that was behind him and smiled a devious smile. With his plan set in motion, Vlad, along with the three ghosts that was following, flew through the portal and within seconds, they were all in a lab. When Johnny, Kitty, and Penelope saw that they were in a lab, the three started to get scared, but they did not show the emotion. Before the three ghosts went any further, Vlad spoke up to them.

"Alright. There is a reason as to why the three of you are here in my lab. I need you three to help me defeat the one known as Danny Phantom." When Vlad said that to them, the three of them looked at one another with a look on their face as if Vlad was crazy. They continued to look at one another when Kitty spoke up.

"Uh Vlad, I know that you have a personal vendetta against Danny Phantom, but I do not. I have a personal vendetta against his sister, his mom, and his friend Sam."

"It is the same with me as well as Vlad. I only have a quarrel with his sister, mom, and friend," Penelope said backing up with what Kitty said to Vlad.

"Well, unlike you two, I want to get that kid." When Vlad heard Johnny saw that, he smiled a devious smile and looked at Johnny.

"It seems as if Johnathon agrees with me and if you do not want to be destroyed at all, I would suggest that you follow his lead." Not wanting to die another death, both Penelope and Kitty followed Johnny's lead.

"Good, it seems as if you all are on the same page now, but before we can actually begin to try to take down Daniel, I must do something first."

"And what would that be?"

"I would need to turn you three into halfa's." Now when Penelope, Kitty, and Johnny heard that, they were all shocked at what was said to them. The three were all still shocked when Penelope spoke up.

"Vlad, how are you going to turn us all into halfa's?" she asked wanting to know how it was going to be done.

"Quite easy my dear. I would be using my ecto-plasm to be turning you all into halfa's. It is quite simple really. All I would have to do is to inject a certain amount of ecto-plasm into each and every one of you and the changes will take place once entered into your system. The changes will probably take a couple of days, but I will assure you that you will all be halfa's, just like me," Vlad said explaining to the three ghosts. When he was done talking, the three ghosts looked at him and they were a bit hesitant, but they knew one thing though. By them being turned into halfa's, they would also be human as well and that was one thing that they were not going to turn down at all. Penelope, Kitty, and Johnny all looked at Vlad and knew that they were going to be living a new life.

"What are you waiting for Vlad? Do it," Penelope said to him. When that was said, Vlad did not hesitate at all for he already had the bags at the ready for them as well as three beds already set up. Vlad led each and every one to their separate bed and hooked them up. When he had all three of them hooked up, he also put on multiple monitors as well to look over all their statistics to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Two days went by ever since Vlad had hooked up the three to the machines and it has been the same two days as well that his own ecto-plasm was now flowing through the bodies of Penelope, Kitty, and Johnny and it was what he saw that amazed him. He saw that all three of them were already in their human form, and for it to be quick which surprised him, but he could not wait to start training all three of them. He was about to leave the lab when he heard groaning coming from all three of them. With haste, he went to their sides and say that they were all waking up. Before unhooking them from the machines, Vlad noticed that each and everyone one was exhibiting heartbeats and other vital signs that all humans have. When he saw that, a devious smile came over him.

'Finally, I can begin their training,' Vlad thought to himself. In a way, Vlad had finally gotten what he wanted. He got the perfect halfa family and there was going to be nothing that was going to get in his way at all, not even Daniel himself. Vlad looked at all three of the new halfa's and spoke up.

"Well, it seems as if all of you are doing fine. Now, if you do not mind me, I have to go and do some work. I already have rooms prepared for all three of you that suits your needs. I hope you like it." With that said, Vlad left his new family to go and get them self newly accustomed to their new surroundings.


	12. Vlad and his Family - Part 2

**Chapter 12: Vlad and his Family – Part 2**

The three new halfa's saw Vlad leave his lab and when he left, they were curious as to what they know looked like. Kitty was really anxious to see what she now looked like in her human half. When she saw what she looked like in the mirror, she was astonished as to what she saw. She saw that she was now sporting an alluring hourglass figure and nice long silver hair with blue eyes. When she saw that, she squealed in delight, but when she squealed, both Johnny and Penelope had to cover their ears.

"Sorry about that you guys. I am just so happy to see that I am now human. Oh, I look and feel great. Why don't you see what you guys look like," Kitty said to them. Penelope and Johnny did not hesitate at all to see what they now looked like. When Penelope saw what she looked like, she was taken back at to what she saw. She noticed that she had new curves on her body that any woman would kill for, she looked younger, and she saw that she had the same hair color as Kitty.

"Oh, I look good," Penelope said in a sultry voice. When Johnny saw what he looked like, he loved what he saw. He noticed that his little scrawny frame that he used to have was replaced with a body that most would see on a body builder. Johnny was still admiring his new look when he remembered that he used to have the power over his shadow creature. Still wanting to know if he was still in control of it, he focused until he saw shadow, but when he summoned shadow, he saw that shadow was different. He saw that shadow looked more menacing than before. Johnny continued to look at shadow when an idea hit him, more accurately something that Johnny wanted to do when he was a full-ghost and that was merging. With the idea in his head, he decided that it was the perfect time to try it.

"Shadow, merge." With that said, his shadow merged with him and when it did, he was amazed at what he saw. He saw that he looked like a dark paladin. When he saw that, he smiled.

"Sweet. I can't believe that actually worked. I was a little skeptical of it working in the first place. Hey Kitty, Penelope, I want to see what your new ghost half looks like." When Johnny said that, Kitty and Penelope focused on what their new ghost forms were going to look like when they felt a set of rings traveling up and down their body. It was as the rings were done travelling up and down their body did they look to see what they looked like. When Kitty saw what she looked like, she was in awe. She saw that she looked just like a female version of what Vlad looked like except she did not have a cape. Penelope saw that she looked just like Kitty, but she had a cape that fit her. It was as they were looking did a voice speak up getting everyone's attention.

"I see you have discovered how to transform into your new ghost halves. I must say, I am surprised to see both Kitty and Penelope looking almost like me in my ghost half, but I am quite puzzled as to why Johnathon looks like a paladin."

"I will tell you. Of course you know that I have a shadow that I can use to attack others with. Well, I summoned my shadow and I merged with it and the result was this. I must say, I like it."

"Well, granted you are still in control of your shadow, but that is not your ghost half at all. I want you to diverge from your shadow and concentrate on your new ghost form," Vlad said to Johnny and he did not protest at all. Johnny was able to split apart from his shadow and was able to focus on his new ghost half. He continued to concentrate when he felt a set off rings traveling up and down his body. When the rings were done, he went to the closet mirror to see what he looked like. What he saw surely did not surprise him at all. Johnny saw that he looked like a young Vlad, except for the hair style.

"Ah, perfection," Vlad said as he was looking at his new half ghost family. He was about to leave his lab when he remembered what he was going to say to the new three halfa's.

"Oh, there is something important that I have to tell you and I do not want to hear any form of whining, debate, or talk back from any of you three. I have you all enlisted in the civilian database and I have all of your new forms here in my hands. I have one for Penelope, Johnathon, and Katherine. Now, when I registered you all in the civilian database, I put down the name 'Master's' as the last name for all three of you. What that means is this. Katherine is now Katherine Masters, Johnathon is, as you might guess, Johnathon Masters, and Penelope, I have you listed as Penelope Masters," Vlad said as he finished giving the three the recent news. Before he left the lab, Kitty spoke up.

"So basically you are saying that both Johnny and I are your kids and Penelope is now your wife which now makes us her our mom. Is that correct?" Kitty asked wanting to know.

"That is correct Katherine and there is one thing that I will say to both you and Johnathon and I want it to be understood. You are to listen to everything that I say and do everything that I tell you to. Do you understand?" Kitty and Johnny did not say anything except for nodding their heads in agreement of what was just said to them.

"Good. Glad that there is an understanding. Penelope, for you, the rules are different. First, you have free reign over both Johnathon and Katherine. If there any rules that you want to set for them, I would not mind for I already know what kind of person you are. That is all that I am going to say to you. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have some work to tend to." With the final words spoken by Vlad, the three halfa's looked at one another and knew that this was going to be their new life. Johnathon and Katherine looked around for the rooms that was set up for them while Penelope stayed behind for she had something to say to Vlad. Upon seeing a chance, she left the lab and started to follow Vlad. Luckily for her, she was able to find Vlad before losing him in the maze of a home.

"Vlad, there is something important that I have to ask you."

"What would that be my dear?" he asked with his normal tone. When Penelope heard the words 'my dear', a slight blush came to her cheeks, but she was able to put it to the side and ask the question that was on her mind.

"I want to know why you wanted me as your wife?" she asked. Now, when Vlad heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks for he had to think carefully as to what he could possibly say to her. As he was thinking of what he was going to say to Penelope, she spoke up before he could even answer.

"Vlad, the reason why I asked that question is because I already know the answer. I know that you love me and do not tell me that you do not because I know that you do, but Vlad there is something that I do have to tell you though which may come to a shock to you, but I love you too. When I heard you say in the lab that I was now your wife, my new heart started to flutter and I was so excited for I was going to be with you and I know that you feel the same way as well. I could also tell that the reason why you chose Johnny and Kitty as your children is because I know that you are lonely and I know that I am right for I did study psychology for a long time. I know for a fact that it is not all for revenge against Danny. I know that you only used him as reason to get the three of us to become your family. Vlad, I just want to let you know that from now on, you will no longer be lonely for I will make sure that 'our' new family stays together."

"Penelope," Vlad said to her a little taken back. He was about to speak up again when Penelope did something that did shut Vlad up, but in a good way. Penelope went to Vlad and she started to kiss him passionately on the lips. It was as she was kissing him did Vlad put the same amount of passion in the kiss as well and she knew it. The two continued to kiss for a little while until they had to break apart from one another to get their breath back.

"Vlad, I think that it is finally time that we actually get to know each other on a much personal and closer level," Penelope said to him. When he heard this, he grabbed Penelope and the both of them went to Vlad's room where they got to know each other very well during the next hour. When the two were done getting to know one another, they looked at each other in the eyes and they stayed in the embrace of one another for another hour, but it was in that hour did Penelope speak up.

"Vlad, I have a question for you."

"What would that be my dear?"

"What made you decide that you wanted a family now?" Penelope asked him. When Vlad heard this, he knew that he had to tell her the truth.

"The reason why I wanted to have a family is because of what you said earlier, but it is also due to jealously as well. Recently, I spied on Daniel and I noticed that young Ember McLain is currently living with him and I could also tell that in the future, he is going to have a life with her and I started to get a bit jealous to tell you the truth. When I saw that happen, I knew that I needed a family as well. I hope that you are not mad at me Penelope."

"Vlad, I could never be mad at you, but I do have a question for one and it is important. Are you still going to have the rivalry between both you and Daniel or are you going to give it up and actually have a decent life with your new family?" Penelope asked him.

"I have been giving it some thought and I do believe that it is time to end my rivalry with Daniel for I know for a fact that he will have his own family in the future. I will focus on my life with you and my two new children." When Penelope heard this, she looked at Vlad with hopeful eyes and was happy to hear his words. Penelope leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Oh Vlad, I am so happy to hear that. Finally, I also get what I want as well, a family. I am so glad that I get to spend it with you," Penelope said to him. Vlad was happy and to hear what Penelope said to him. Little did the two know was that they were spied on by none other than Kitty.

Kitty could not believe of what she both heard and saw. Kitty just saw both Penelope and Vlad in bed together and she was astonished as to what she also heard as well. She overheard the real reason why Vlad wanted both Johnny as well as herself to go with him and it was because he needed, no, wanted a family. When Kitty heard this, she started to cry and she was also happy because she was happy to hear that she was not going to be going anywhere any time soon. Before she could even get caught by her new parents, Kitty left. Thinking that she was a good distance away from the door now, she spoke up.

"I can't believe it. Vlad only wants us because he wants a family. I will be the best daughter for him that I know that he will be proud of," Kitty said to herself. She continued to walk around hew new house when she came across her 'new' brother's room and she saw him working on his bike in his room. Upon seeing him working on the bike, she walked into his room and knew that he had to tell him what she overheard.

"Johnny, you will not believe of what I just overheard Vlad say."

"What would that be?" he asked her.

"I overheard Vlad say to Penelope that the real reason why he chose the three of us is because he wanted a family. It is not all for revenge or anything at all. It is because he was lonely and he wanted to have a family that he can call his own," Kitty said to Johnny. When he heard this, he looked at her and thought that she was crazy, but before he was able to say anything back, a voice spoke up which caused both of them to turn around and see Vlad behind them.

"Johnathon, you may want to listen to what your sister said because it is true," Vlad said as he was standing right behind them while standing in the doorway. When Kitty saw Vlad, she went to him and did the one thing that she knew that had to do. She went to him and said the words that made Vlad smile while she was giving him a hug.

"Thank you daddy," she said while she was in the hug. Vlad smiled at the word that she used towards his direction.

"No problem, but Katherine, there is one thing that I will have to say to you. Why did you spy on your mother and I?" he asked her. Kitty looked at her new dad and knew that she had to tell him the reason.

"The reason why I kinda spied on you dad is because I wanted to talk to you as to the actual reason why you wanted the three of us as your family so I went to go and look for you, but when I found you, I already saw that both you and mom were already together and you were getting to know each other very well. That is how I know what you said, and I am sorry for spying on both you and mom. I did not mean to," Kitty said to her parents. Before she was able to say another word, Vlad spoke up.

"Katherine, you do not have to apologize and I am quite surprised as to how quick you are taking to your role as my daughter. I am impressed. Now all we need is to have your brother see it like that as well," Vlad said to his daughter. Vlad knew that he was going to have the perfect family.

A Month and a Half later (Current Time)...

Kitty and Penelope were out shopping together when Penelope received a phone call from her husband, Vlad. When she saw who it was, she answered it immediately.

"Hey honey, what is it?" she asked him.

"I want both you and Kitty to get here immediately. There has been a new addition to Daniel's family." When Penelope heard this, she looked at her daughter and told her the news. Penelope and Kitty already knew that Danny had two daughters and they were surprised to see that Sam was one of them. That threw them all in the loop when they saw that happen, but what shocked them is when they saw that Danny now had a son in his care. When they saw that Danny now has a son, they looked at Vlad for a brief moment as to what he was going to do. To their surprise, Vlad did nothing. The only thing that he did was that Vlad spoke up and said only one thing.

"I can see that Daniel is happy. Everyone, I am going to go and meet Daniel and his family. It is your choice if you want to come with me or not," Vlad said to everyone. As he was about to leave, Vlad felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and he saw his entire family right behind him. When he saw this, he knew that he was going to have their support in what he was going to do. Vlad then left the comfort of his own home and he started to fly towards Daniel's home where he knew that his family was staying at. Vlad and his family started to fly towards Danny's house and they continued to fly for about an hour until they saw the house in the distance. When they saw the house, they stopped and went to the nearest alley and they transformed from their ghost halves to their human halves. As soon as they were transformed into their human halves, the Master's family started to walk towards the Fenton house. The continued to walk until they were at the front door. With Vlad now at the front door, he knocked on it waiting for someone to reply. Vlad only had to wait for less than a minute when the door opened up and he saw the person that he wanted to talk to, Danny Fenton. When Vlad saw him, he was about to speak up when Danny spoke up instead.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny asked him with a tone of venom in his voice. When he heard that, Vlad knew that he had to tell Danny the reason as to why he was there.

"Daniel, I am here to make amends and that is it. I am not here to destroy you or do anything in that matter. If you would please listen to me for a couple of minutes, I will be on my way," Vlad said as he finished. Danny looked at him and knew that he had to at least listen to him to see what Vlad has to say.

"Very well Vlad, I will listen to what you have to say." Vlad was happy to hear that. Danny led Vlad inside the house and led him to the living room, but before Danny led Vlad to the living room, he saw that there was some people that was following him. When Danny saw them, he knew that he had to ask.

"Vlad, who are these people that are with you right now?" Danny asked Vlad.

"Daniel, this is my family." When Vlad said that to Danny, he was shocked to see that Vlad had a family with him. He saw a woman with Vlad and two other people. Danny knew that he had to ask.

"Vlad, when did you get a family?" he asked him.

"Oh, about a month and a half ago. Daniel, this is my wife Penelope, my daughter Katherine, and my son Johnathon." When Danny heard the names that Vlad used, he was in shock to see more ghosts that looked like they were humans. When he saw them, he knew that he had to ask.

"Vlad, are they halfa's as well?" Danny asked him. Vlad looked at Danny and knew that he had to tell him the truth.

"Yes they are Daniel. They are halfa's as well and no, they will not attack you, but I want to get to the point as to why I am here. Daniel, I am here to end the rivalry with you for I am tired of it. I am no longer going to fight you for I am going to make sure that my family is okay. Daniel, I hope that you can forgive me for all that I have done to you in the past. Can you accept my apology?" Vlad asked him with a pleading tone. Danny looked at him and he saw a face of both hope and sadness. When he saw this, he knew that he had to say something to him.

"Vlad, I accept. I will no longer fight you at all. Just like you just said, I want to make sure that my family is okay as well. I am glad that you came today." With that said, both Danny and Vlad looked at one another and knew that as of today, there was no longer going to be any fighting. For them, their lives were finally going to be perfect, but everyone knows that perfection does not last long for everyone.

 _(Clockwork's Realm)_

Clockwork just saw what happened between Vlad and Danny and when he saw that the two had decided to end their rivalry, a smile crept on his face.

"Finally, things are the way that it should be, but they still have obstacles to overcome, both Daniel's and Vlad's families," Clockwork said as he waved his time staff over the time window thus revealing a new scene in which he saw a fight happen between an enemy and both Vlad and Danny, which will be revealed in a later story.


End file.
